Pokemon? From Another World?
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: (I couldn't find the exactly category for Pokemon so please bear with me.) Ash and his crew were on their adventure when they met a mysterious, talking Eevee with an odd curl known as Italy that was lost from his friend. They all agree to help him, but will it be an easy job to do? (I was inspired by reading some of the APH X Pokemon crossover so I decided to do one.)UPDATES R SLOW
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day outside; Ash- a ten years old boy was continuing his journey to become the Pokémon Master alongside with his friends Brock, Dawn and his trusty Pokémon- Pikachu.

"It's a lovely day today." Dawn said staring at the bright, blue sky, "there is not a single cloud in the sky at all."

"Yeah." Ash agreed as he stared up at the cloudless sky too. Pikachu (who was sitting on his shoulder) let out a cheerful 'pika' as a sign that he agreed too.

The four of them walked down the clear path, heading towards the next town when suddenly a bush rustled. The group stopped immediately in their path, Pipulp hopped out of his owner arms and so did Pikachu, they both readied to attack what was going to come out from the bush.

The bush rustled a bit more and then out popped a small, light brown paw stuck out from the green leaves, then another one popped out. Everyone was on full alert now.

The leaves on the bush rustled even more as the (-what the group could tell was a,) Pokémon struggled to get through; finally with one more grunt the little Pokémon came free from the branches. The fluffy, light brown Pokémon gave a little squeak as it tumbled out from the bushes and landed in front of the puzzled and confused group.

It was an Eevee!

The Eevee got up and dusted it self, it had a curl sticking out from the right side of it's head, the Pokémon then finally noticed the audience in front of it.

"Ve~" The Eevee said.

The group looked at it confused, what was an Eevee doing here?

"Oh ciao there! ~" The Eevee cheerfully greeted in a high-pitched voice while waving it's paw at the crowd.

The three trainers jumped back in surprise. Did the Eevee just spoke? It was already strange that there's actually an Eevee in the Sinnoh region, since their kind are quite rare and very difficult to find and it was even weirder that it could actually speak.

"I'm-a Feliciano, but-a you-a may-a call-a me-a Italy! ~" Continued the strange Eevee, " I love-a pasta and-a… Ve~! You-a wouldn't-a happen-a to-a have had-a seen-a one-a of-a my-a friends-a or-a fratello have-a you-a? It's –a really-a hard-a to-a miss-a him-a~"

Ash and his friends all stared at the talkative Eevee that seemed to have no clues on what was happening right now, suddenly Piplup let out an angry cry snapping the Eevee out of his daze.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" The startled Eevee cried out.

He instantly whipped out a white flag from out of nowhere and started to wave it furiously above his small frame while the other free paw covered his head.

"Please-a don't-a hurt-a me-a! I surrender-a! I will-a do-a anything-a! But-a please-a don't-a hurt-a me-a!" The frightened Eevee cried as tears started to form in his eyes, "Germany! Fratello! Help-a me-a! GERMANY!"

Italy kept screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs in his high-pitched accent that seemed to be calling someone.

"Hey, we won't hurt you." Dawn said trying to calm down the loud and scared Eevee.

But Italy kept crying non-stop. The tears were now streaming down like waterfall.

"Here let me try." Brock told the others as he slowly approached Italy, trying not to frighten him even more.

Italy noticed and started to curl tightly into a ball,

"Please-a! I don't-a know-a what-a I did-a wrong-a! Please-a don't-a hurt-a me-a!"

Brock then gently placed a hand onto his head and started to scratch gently behind his ears, Italy's ears twitched a little and his crying started to soften it felt very nice. Soon the Eevee stopped his panicked screaming and smiled, he let out another one of his 'Ve~'.

"Ve~ That's-a feel-a nice-a…" The Eevee said dreamily.

"Wow Brock." Ash began in amazement, "That was amazing how you actually managed to calm him down."

"Hey sorry about Piplup." Dawn apologised picking up her Water-type Pokémon, "He's just very protective and doesn't like it when other Pokémon we don't know are around."

The Piplup gave a little 'piplup' to tell that he was sorry for scaring him. Italy just smiled,

"Ve~! It's-a all-a right-a, he-a reminds-a me-a of Germany!" Italy replied in his cheerful tone, "He's-a very-a protective-a of-a me-a too-a and-a he's-a trying-a to-a train-a me-a so-a I can-a take-a care-a of-a myself-a!"

"So is this Germany of yours like your trainer or something?" Ash asked him.

"Well… Sort-a of, but-a not-a really-a. He's-a more-a of-a an ally-a." Italy told him, "And-a speaking-a of ally… Ve~! Have-a you-a seen-a anymore-a talking-a Poke-what-a-ever-a-you-a-call-a-them-a around-a here-a?"

The trainers glanced each other looks and thought for a moment and then they stared back at him and slowly shook their head.

"Nope, sorry." They all replied at the same time.

"We haven't encountered any talking Pokémon besides you." Brock told Italy.

Italy's ears and curl drooped down.

"Ve~…" He softly said, "I'll-a never-a find-a them-a now-a…"

"Wait, don't give up now." Dawn told him trying to cheer the sad Pokémon up, "We'll help you find them."

Italy ears and curl perked up at the words and he stared at her.

"You-a will?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Ash replied encouraging the Eevee.

"Pika!" Pikachu said joining in.

Italy smiled widely, "Ve~! Grazia, grazia! Oh thank-a you-a so-a much-a! I couldn't-a thank-a you-a better-a!"

The trio of trainers alongside with the talkative Eevee all set out in search for other talking Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes and dudettes here is the new chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy it!

After hours of walking and searching the group had no luck in finding any Pokémon that followed the traits or signs that Italy had listed.

"Ve~ I'm-a so-a tired…" Italy mumbled tiredly as he let out a long yawn.

"Maybe we should rest now and we'll look again tomorrow, how does that sound?" Brock asked the sleepy Eevee in his arms.

"Si! That's-a sounds-a like-a perfect idea!" the little Pokémon agree as his ears perked up at the words.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea Brock." Dawn joined and Piplup gave a 'pip' of approval.

"Hey guys, let's set up our camp over there?" Ash suggested as he pointed over a clearing with a tall tree shading the area.

"Ve~ that's-a looks-a like-a wonderful place to-a have-a siesta!" Italy replied happily.

The group set their camp under the large tree, Brock went off to prepare a meal for them, while the two other trainers alongside with their Pokémon decided to ask the carefree Eevee more about his friends and where he came from.

"So where exactly did you come from?" Ash asked Italy while petting Pikachu.

"Well-a me and-a rest-a of-a my friends-a were sent to-a your-a world-a by-a spell casted-a by-a England." Italy said as he thought about the question, "And-a when-a woke up I found-a myself-a like-a this-a…"

Two trainers nodded understanding Italy's situation.

"Well can you tell us more about your friends?" Dawn asked next.

"Well-a there's-a Germany; he's-a very-a strict and-a serious, he's-a always-a trying-a to-a make-a me stronger-a so-a I can-a take care-a of myself. But-a he's-a very-a nice-a!" Italy told them happily, "Then-a there's-a Japan, he's-a very-a calm and quiet. Alongside-a with-a me, Germany and Japan we-a belong-a to a group-a called-a; The-a Axis Powers-a!"

The Eevee then made a pose that made him look proud (not to mention, cute). The two trainers and the other Pokémon tried their best not to giggle at Italy's prideful pose.

"Then-a there's-a the-a Allied-a Forces, which-a conclude-a of-a America; who's-a think-a he's a hero, England and-a big-a brother-a France; who-a always-a get-a into-a fights-a with each other, China; who's-a obsessed-a with-a pandas, and-a big-a, scary Russia-a…"

Italy shivered at the thought of the tall, scary nation, but then brushed it off and continued on.

"Moving-a on-a there's-a also-a my fratello Romano, Spain; who's-a think-a Romano is-a adorable-a, Germany's older-a fratello; Prussia, and-a I think-a I'm-a forgetting-a someone-a…

Meanwhile, far from where the group was a sneeze was heard.

"Bless you." Said a voice.

"Thank you…" replied another quiet voice.

Then there was a long silence between them…

"…Who are you…?"

(Anyways back to the group)

The two trainers stared at the Eevee who finished telling them all about his friends, for a tired Eevee that was a lot to tell them.

"Wow, that's a lot of friends you have there…" Ash murmured.

Italy just nodded happily and smiled, then he let out a yawn.

"Well-a, can-a someone-a please-a wake-a me up when-a dinner-a is ready-a?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Dawn replied.

Italy thanked his two new friends and went quickly into a deep sleep that would be hard to wake him up afterwards. The two trainers couldn't help but smile at the Eevee.

"Well his friends must be missing him a lot." Ash said quietly.

"Pika, pi…"Pikachu sadly agree feeling pity for Italy.

"I hope we do find his friends soon." Added Dawn.

They both nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile a trio of troublemakers watched the two trainers and the three Pokémon from a distance in a bush.

"Did you see that James?" asked a female voice.

"Yes I did Jessie." Replied a voice belonging to a male.

"That Eevee can sure talk." Another voice said, "We should capture that Eevee and take it to the boss, jus imagine what his reaction would be like! Not only it's a rare Pokémon that can be found around here, but it can also talk!"

The three snickered as they began to make a plan to kidnap the nation-now-a- Pokémon.

Can anyone guess who the trio were? Hint; it's very obvious. But can anyone guess who the other character was?

I got to mention that writing Italy is sometimes a pain when you're doing his accent.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next times!

Hasta la Pasta me amigos! ~

And keep reading on!


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Two chapters in one day! Anyways enough with that let's continue on with the story!

(Some slight cursing in this one! So beware!)

"Alright everyone, dinners ready!" Brock called out as he set down a pot on the foldable table.

"Alright!" Ash cheered and Pikachu le tout a happy 'pika' as he saw his bowl of Pokémon food, "Hey Italy, it's time to eat!"

The small, brown Pokémon's ear twitched as he lazily got up and rubbed his eyes with a paw. He let out a 'Ve~?' as he sat up, then a familiar scent caught his nose…

(Wait for it…)

"Is that-a…? PASTAAAAAAA!" Italy paused the yelled out in his high voice.

The trainers were startled by Italy's loud voice, even though he was small he can sure be loud of he wanted to.

The three trainers grabbed out all of their Pokéballs and sent out the rest of their Pokémon. The Pokémon each let out their signature cry before they went to eat their meal. Italy on the other hand, err…paw? (Alright, sorry about that.) Immediately dashed to where the table was and held a plate out he got out of nowhere like he got his white flag.

"Can-a I have-a some-a pasta please-a?" he asked energetically.

The trainers all couldn't help but laugh at Italy's behavior and his strong love for pasta, Italy just adorably tilted his small head oblivious to what just happened.

"Sure you can!" Brock said finally replying, he scooped out some pasta form the pot and placed it on Italy's plate.

Italy's fluffy, tail wagged furiously like a dog, his mouth watered at the pasta.

"Grazie, Brock!" Italy thanked him as a fork spawned out of nowhere in Italy's paw and he started to eat his pasta.

The trainers just stared at Italy with wide eyes, he was sure one strange Eevee.

After everyone had finished eating their meal, which Italy enjoyed the most.

"Ve~… That-a was a great-a meal-a." Italy said as he laid down on his back and patted in full stomach. "I haven't-a had a meal-a like-a that-a ever-a since-a I arrived-a here-a!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Brock smiled.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, everyone was alerted and they all stare at the bushes. The bushes rustled even more and everyone got ready for what was going to come out of the bushes. Italy got scared and hid behind Brock who was the closest person to him.

"V-Ve! Who's-a there-a!?" he stuttered out trying to be brave, but failing miserably.

Then suddenly a Pokémon tumbled out of the bushes and landed head first into the grass.

"Dammit-a! That-a hurt like-a bastard-a!" the Pokémon yelled out in pain as it rubbed its head.

The trainers inspected the Pokémon, it was an Eevee just like Italy only it's fur was a much darker shade of brown and it had a curl sticking out the opposite side only it was higher. And to top it off it could talk. The trainers stared wide-eyed at the Eevee. Was this one of Italy's friends?

The Eevee stopped rubbing his head to ease the pain when it noticed that it was being watched, it stared up at the trainers that was staring at him wide-eye with their mouth gaping open.

"What-a the-a crappolla are-a you-a guy-s looking-a at-a?" it questioned casually.

The trainers were even more shocked about the small Pokémon rude attitude towards them.

"Fratello is-a that-a you-a?" Italy question peeking from behind Brock's leg.

"Italy?" Replied the other Eevee.

Italy stuck his head out to get a better look at the other Eevee. Rude behavior… Check. Looks like him… Check. Italian accent… Check. Curl on the opposite side... Check. Yep that was enough for him.

"FRATELLO!" Italy cried out as he jumped into the air towards the distracted Eevee.

"Wait, wait! Oh F-!"

But before the other Pokémon could finish his sentence the other tackled him down to the ground again, glomping him and causing him to release a long line of swears and curses.

"Wait! That's your brother?!" all of the trainers said at shocked.

"Yeah! This-a is-a my-a fratello Romano!" Italy replied happily ignoring Romano's cursing and saying that he was going to kill him if he didn't get off of him.

The trainers just all stared in disbelief, that Eevee was Italy's brother. Sure they looked the same, but his behavior and attitude was the total opposite of Italy's.

"Yeah, I know-a it's-a hard-a to-a believe he's-a my-a fratello." Italy answered them like he had just actually read their minds.

Their eyes just widen even wider than before, but they didn't question it.

"Hey, bastrado! Can-a you-a get-a your-a fat butt off-a of-a me!?" Romano yelled at his brother.

"Wah! I'm-a sorry-a! Please-a don't-a hurt-a me!" cried Italy as he grabbed out his white flag and waved it wildly in the air.

Romano just face-pawed (LOL! *gets bricked*) at his brother's cowardly acts.

"You idiot-a…"

Woo! That was a long chapter! So what did you think of it? Our favorite, professional tsundere had finally showed up!

Anyways can anyone please leave me a suggestion on what Pokémon the awesome Prussia and Spain could be? Because my brain is just on lockdown mode right now. XP

As always remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta!

And remember to keep on reading!

(P.S Also a shout out to Shadow's party girl 96 for being the first reviewer! Thank you very much!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bam! 3 chapters in a row in one day! *Victory dance* Woo hoo, woo hoo! I'm on a roll! *Gets bricked again*  
>Ow… So here's the new chapter for the story dudes and dudettes…<p>

(I have to get a shield or something next time…)

After Italy calmed down and Romano stopped all of his fit of cursing and swearing, the trainers and the Pokémon all sat together trying to discuss some matters.

"So was anyone else with you or did you see anyone?" Dawn asked Romano who was dozing off and not really paying any attention.

"Wait-a, what-a was-a that-a?" he asked her turning his head towards her direction.

Dawn let out a sigh as she repeated the question.

"Well-a obviously-a; No." Romano replied empathizing on the word 'no'. "If-a was-a with-a somebody or what-a ever-a you-a people-a call-a these-a animals, they-a would-a be-a with-a me-a already-a."

The trainer had to agree, even though he was rude he still had a point.

"So-a you-a didn't-a see-a Germany or-a anyone?" Italy asked his brother sadly.

"No, which-a is-a good-a for-a me, because-a I hate-a that-a potato bastard! And-a even if-a I saw-a him, I wouldn't-a bring-a him along!" Romano hissed back in reply.

"But-a fratello he's-a so-a nice-a!" Italy whined in protest.

Romano growled at Italy in anger and started to strangle him with his paws.

"YOU-A HANG-A OUT-A WITH THAT-A POTATO BASTARD TOO-A MUCH-A!" Romano yelled at him while head butting him furiously.

"WAH! BIG BROTHER, I CAN'T-A BREATHE-A! BIG BROTHER I CAN'T-A BREATHE-A!" Italy struggled to cry out.

The three trainers just sweat dropped and stared at the two of them.

"Should we help them?" asked Ash staring at the two others trainers while giving a nervous laugh.

"Well, to be honest they looks like they done this before…" Brock mumbled honestly.

"True." Dawn added.

Suddenly out of nowhere a net came down upon the two Eevees, they immediately stopped what they were doing and their eyes darted around. Romano then began to talk.

"WHAT THE-?"

Suddenly the net pulled up and it carried the Eevees trapped inside up into the sky. Both of them let a out a scream and Italy hugged his brother tightly. The trainers all jumped to their feet.

"WAH! WHAT-A IS-A GOING-A ON-A!" Italy screamed as his brother tried to pry him off.

"Prepare for trouble!" Announced a familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" Shouted another voice.

The trainers and their Pokémon looked up into the sky and saw a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"I surrender! I surrender! Please-a don't-a hurt-a us-a!" Italy wailed as he let go of his brother and waved his white flag.

"Oh no! It's Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out.

"Well, isn't it the twerps again." Jessie said as she stared down at the trainers.

"Well, we'll be taking these two Eevees thank you." James added.

"HEY! WHO-A DO-A THINK-A YOU ARE-A?!" Romano snapped bravely at the trio.

"We're Team Rocket of course!" Jessie yelled at Romano.

"I DON'T-A CARE-A WHO YOU IDIOTOS ARE-A! LET-S US-A GO-A!" Romano hissed at her.

"Oh what are you going to do about it then?" Meowth asked the dark furred Eevee, tauntingly.

"I-I'm going to… Err… I-I." Romano said speechlessly.

"Ha-ha! You got nothing!" Meowth teased Romano.

"OH YOU-A GOING-A TO-A GET-A IT-A SO-A BAD-A WHEN-A I GET-A FREE-A OUT-A OF-A THIS STUPID NET-A!" Romano raged as he started to struggle his way out but failing miserably.

"AH! Fratello! Stop-a moving-a the-a net-a!" Italy wailed, "I'm going-a to-a be-a sick-a!"

James then grabbed a Pokéball and sent out a Pokémon.

"Go Cacnea!"

A small, green and round Pokémon with spikes on it came out of the Pokéball but then attached itself to James.

"Eek!" James cried, "Attack them not me!"

Jessie then sent out a dark, black snake-like Pokémon with a golden blade at the end of its tail and long, red fangs.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded her Pokémon.

The Pokémon obediently listened to her instructions and charged at the trainers.

"Wah! Look-a out-a!" Italy yelled out.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded Pikachu.

Pikachu let out a quick 'pika' before leaping up into the air and sent a strong, bolt of electricity at Seviper. Seviper let out a cry of pain as the Thunderbolt shocked it.

"Ve~! Go Pikachu!" cheered Italy happily.

"Cacnea! Use Pin Missile!" James then commanded when he finally got his Pokémon to stop hugging him.

Cacnea shot needles that went to Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu look out!" Ash cried out, but it was too late.

Pikachu let out a loud 'pika' as the needles hit him. He tumbled down to the ground and tried to get up.

"WAH! NO PIKACHU!" Italy cried out, "WAH! GERMANY! HELP!"

Team Rocket gave out a mocking laugh. Suddenly a Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and hit the hot air balloon, the balloon shook violently and the trio and the Pokémon on it struggled to not fall off of it.

"What was that?!" cried James.

Then a blur shot past the net clashing it apart, Italy and Romano fell out screaming as they braced their selves for impact when they felt themselves land on the back of another Pokémon.

"Wah?"

Italy, opened up his eyes and he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes,

"Germany?" he asked surprised.

Bam! Cliffhanger! Wow, this was a long chappie and I'm even surprise that I actually did three chapters in one day! Woo! A Pokémon had showed up to the rescue and could it be Germany?

Also did anyone get the two references that made in this chappie?

(*cough,cough*Hint; one at the A/N at the start of the story*cough,cough*And somewhere near the beginning.*cough,cough*)

Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, remember to review, share, like and stuff. And I hope to see you again!

Hasta la Pasta!~

And remember to keep on reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god! I got a 100 hundreds views on this story already! Anyways here is the new chapter!

The mysterious Pokémon that suddenly came out of nowhere, placed the two Eevees on the ground and stood protectively in front of them while baring its sharp fangs.

"What is that Pokémon?" asked Ash staring at the Pokémon that seemed to defending the two smaller Pokémon.

"It looks like an Umbreon." Brock told him.

"An Umbreon?" Ash questioned as he pulled out his Pokédex to scan its data.

'Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.'

But unlike a normal Umbreon, this one had blue eyes instead of red and it seemed to have a cross necklace hanging around its neck.

"Hey! What does that pesky Umbreon thinks its doing!?" yelled Jessie form the hot air balloon.

"I don't really know Jessie, but I think it doesn't want us to go near the Eevees." James mumbled uncertainly as he saw the Umbreon's intimidating, unusual blue eyes glaring at them.

"Well I don't care what it thinks about us going near the two of them, but we are going to get those two no matter what!" Jessie shrieked loudly, "Seviper! Get rid of that pesky Umbreon!"

Seviper let out hiss as it launched forward at the dark-type Pokémon, the Umbreon crouched down into a battle pose and then in the speed of light the Umbreon dashed upwards and slammed against the snake-like Pokémon. Seviper tumbled to the ground and Jessie let out a growl.

"You think you have won already?!" Jessie snarled, "Well think again!"

The Seviper opened its eyes and got up then it let out another hiss. The trainers noticed that the Umbreon was worried but it still kept its ground against the large serpent.

"Come on guys we got to help them!" Ash called out to his crew.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ash pulled out a Pokéball and sent out his Pokémon.

"Chimchar! I choose you!"

A small chimp-like Pokémon with a small fire as its tail.

"Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!"

The small fire Pokémon nodded then it summersaulted into the air as flames surrounded its body and then it started to spinning at the stunned Seviper dealing great damage. Seviper then fell backwards and tumbled before coming to a stop.

"Return Seviper!" Jessie called out as she returned it to her Pokéball.

But the battle wasn't over yet.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" James commanded his small, green Pokémon.

One of Cacnea's thorny arm then glowed a bright white as it swung its arm back then slammed it against Ash's Chimchar. Chimchar let out a cry as the thorny arm collided against it.

"Chimchar!" Ash cried out as his Pokémon fell backwards.

"Wah! I don't-a like-a this-a!" wailed Italy waving a white flag above his head, "Please-a make-a pasta not-a war!"

"Shut-a up-a idiot-a!" Romano scolded as he smack the back of his brother's head, "You're-a not-a helping!"

"Wah! Fratello, that-a hurt-a!" Ital whined rubbing the back of his head, "Well-a you're-a not-a doing-a anything-a either!"

"Shut-a up!"

Suddenly all of a sudden a blue aura surrounded the Cacnea and was lifted high up into the air.

"Huh!?" Everyone all called out at once, "What is happening!?"

Then Team Rocket was surrounded by the blue aura and was lifted up into the air.

"I think something is using the move Psychic!" Brock announced.

The trainers and the Pokémon stared at Team Rocket as they were all tossed and controlled by a mysterious force.

"Make it stop!" Jessie wailed as she spun around non-stop, "I'm getting dizzy!"

Everything then stopped for a while before Team Rocket was then thrown at their hot air balloon and they struggled to get up. Then another Pokémon hopped out in front of them.

"Japan!?" Italy yelled out as he saw the Pokémon in front of him.

Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger! More of the nations-as- Pokémon are appearing what Pokémon do you think Japan is?

*cough, cough*Hint; it's a *cough, cough*Physic*cough, cough*type*cough, cough* Pokémon*cough, cough*

And also I am going to make the characters 'different' Pokémon, because people usually makes them very similar Pokémon. You know what I mean? No? Well you are going to find out what characters they are in future chapters.

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and also check out my other stories and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And keep on reading!

(P.S Shout out to FlamingJazkinz for being my second reviewer!)


	6. Chapter 6

Second chappie dudes and dudettes! Yayeah! On a roll! *grabs shield before getting bricked*

Not today! Anyways moving on to the story!

"That's an Espeon!" Brock yelled out as he saw the other Pokémon next to the Umbreon.

"Espeon?" Ash questioned.

'Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.'

'The Pokémon's emotionless brown eyes and the red gemstone on its forehead glowed bright neon blue color as it used its physic powers to lift up Team Rocket's hot air balloon and swing it around. It then then turned its head to the Umbreon next to it and nodded, the Umbreon nodded back and then it started to charge up a Shadow Ball and when it was strong enough it released the shadow blob at the Meowth shaped hot air balloon and there was an explosion that made the trainers and Pokémon braced for covered as smoke and dust filled the air. And the last thing they heard was;

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Before it faded away into the distance. The Umbreon and the Espeon turned their heads to where the two Eevees and the trainers were.

"Are you guys aright?" asked the Espeon in a calm, soothing voice. (From the trainers could tell was a male.)

"Yeah, we're alright- Wait you can talk!?" Ash asked them.

"Ja, ve can talk." Nodded the Umbreon as he spoke in a thick and serious accent.

"Ve~! Germany, I miss-a you-a so-a much-a!" Italy cried out as he glomped the Umbreon, "It-a was-a so-a scary! Mean people tried-a to-a kidnap-a me-a and-a fratello! But-a you-a came-a and-a kicked-a their-a meanie butts-a!"

"Italy." The Umbreon named Germany muttered out as he tried to pry the clingy Eevee off of him, "Your velcome, but can you get off me please?"

"Ve~! Sorry Germany!" Italy apologized as he got off of him.

The Espeon cleared his throat and got their attention,

"Konichiwa, Italy-kun and Romano-kun." The Espeon greeted the two Eevee with a bow.

"Oh! Ciao Japan, also-a missed-a you-a too-a!" Italy happily replied, while Romano being the tsundere he was just huffed and crossed his front legs together.

Japan just nodded his head politely.

"Oh great-a! Now-a I'm-a stuck-a with-a the-a potato bastard!" Romano muttered under his breath.

"Ve~! But-a Germany just-a saved-a us-a Roma!" Italy told his brother.

"Well-a I didn't-a need-a that-a stupid-a potato bastard to-a help-a me-a!" Romano snapped back, "And-a don't-a call-a me-a that!"

Germany just sighed at the two. Ash and his crew just watched the Pokémon converse with each other.

"Hey we don't mean to interrupt, but are these two your friends Italy?" Dawn asked the small, fluffy, fox-like Pokémon.

"Si! They are!" Italy nodded furiously, "That's-a Germany over-a there!"

Italy pointed at Umbreon with the blue eyes and the cross necklace.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And-a over-a there-a is Japan!"

He pointed over to the Espeon with the emotionless, brown eyes.

"Hai."

"Well it's all nice to meet you too, I'm Dawn." Dawn introduced herself, "and this is my partner Piplup."

Piplup gave a 'pip' and stood proudly.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!" Ash introduced himself and Pikachu next, while Pikachu who was on his shoulder gave a very happy 'pika' and waved happily at the two Pokémon.

"And I'm Brock." Brock said lastly.

Germany and Japan both nodded their heads.

"Well, thanks again for helping us." Ash thanked the two.

"It's no probrem rearry." Japan told them.

"Ve heard Italy's screams so ve came here to back you kids up." Germany added.

"We very gratefur that you took care of Italy for us." Japan thanked them.

"You're welcome and it looks like we're both even." Ash replied with a smile.

The two Pokémon couldn't help but let a smile form upon their faces.

"It seems like ve are." Germany just simply replied.

Aiyah! I'm sorry that his chappie is short again! Please don't kill me! *grabs my shield as more bricks comes my way*

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to read on!

(Spoilers Alert! If you don't want to ruin the surprise, just skip this!)

I am also deciding to make some of the main characters from the Eeveelution, because I see too many characters that are very similar and since that the nations were sent to the Sinnoh region, where most of the Eeveelution Pokémon were (except for Sylveon who is from what I believe the Kalos region?), and many of the Pokémon that authors mainly use for the nations are from regions later on. So yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey me amigos! Here is the new chapter for the story! In the previous chapter there was a lot of fighting and battling against the first appearance of Team Rocket who tried to kidnap Italy and Romano, but they were luckily saved by the trainers along with two of Italy's allies/friends: Germany and Japan!

Now moving on with the story!

After a long, intense day of action and meeting Italy who was transported to their world and was changed into Pokémon alongside with his friends, and finding three of Italy's friends and his brother, Ash and his crew decided to call it a night.

"Wow that was a tiring experience…" Ash mumbled as he laid in his sleeping, Pikachu gave a nod of approval and a 'pika'.

Many thoughts ran through Ash's mind as he thought about Italy and his friends who came to their world by a spell. How many of Italy's friends are there in his world? Their families and the rest of their friends must be worried-sick wondering where they are.

Meanwhile with the Axis Powers and our favorite, professional tsundere Romano, the four of them decided to have a meeting between them while the trainers were sleeping.

"Hey Germany! Why are we having a meeting in the middle of the night!?" Italy yelled out in his high-pitched voice.

Romano gave a hard blow to Italy's head, sending him a message to be quiet and lower his voice.

"Ow! Fratello!" Italy whined rubbing the bump on his head, "Why-a did-a do-a that-a for!?"

Romano told him to shush.

"Shut-a up idiot-a!" Romano whispered-yelled, "You're-a going-a to wake-a those-a bastards up-a with-a that-a loud-a mouth of-a yours!"

"B-but-a!" Italy cried out still not lowering his voice.

Germany quickly placed his paw over Italy's mouth muffling him and also silencing him. The Umbreon let out a sigh and he rubbed the side of his head with his other paw.

"Italy, vhen can you learn how to be quiet?" he asked the lighter-colored Eevee, with a paw still covering his loud mouth.

"Anyvay ve are here to discuss our current situation…" Germany told the others.

"Oh great-a! Now-a we talk-a about-a the-a problem-a!" Romano huffed.

"Romano, please lover your voice…" Germany politely asked the cranky, darker-furred Eevee.

"Shut-a up-a potato bastard!" he snapped back, "You don't-a tell-a me-a what-a to-a do!"

Germany frowned and decided to ignore Romano,

"So Japan, do you have any idea vhat ve are?" he asked the quiet Espeon who hadn't said a single word so far.

Japan was about to answer before Italy pulled Germany's paw away from his mouth and decided to answer instead.

"Ve~! We're-a Pokémon Germany!"

Germany quickly replaced his paws back onto Italy's mouth, muffling him… Again.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He reminded the Eevee with a menacing glare.

Italy shivered slightly at the glare,

"Ve~! Sorry Germany!" he whispered-yelled.

Germany gave another sigh, then Japan cleared his voice getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry Japan." Germany apologized to the violet-furred Pokémon.

Japan gave a nod before continuing on.

"Yes, rike Itary-kun had said. We are Pokémon, arso know as Pocket Monsters which is the furr name."

"Ve~! That's-a so-a cool-a Japan." Italy called out, still trying to be quiet.

Japan ignored Italy and continued on again,

"Unfortunatery we were transported to this world by Engrand's sperr and we were arso transformed into Pokémon."

"So all ve have to do is find England and hopefully he knovs a vay on hov to change us back to our original forms and get back home." Germany added.

Japan gave him a nod, indicating that he was right.

"Hai, but there is one probrem." Japan told them.

"What-a is-a it-a Japan?" Italy asked.

"Werr… You see…" Japan said trying to find the correct words.

"What-a is-a it!?" Romano interrupted, "Spit-a it-a out-a!"

"There are stir other countries that are arso sent to this worrd and we don't know where they are." Japan finally spoke, "They could be anywhere in this world and it wirr take a rong time until we could arr find them."

There was a long silence between the nations as they processed the words that the island nation just said.

"…So-a we're-a basically-a screwed…" Romano said breaking the awkward silence.

"Pasta!" Italy called out.

"Mien Gott!" Germany cried out.

Uh, oh. The four of them are trapped in the Pokémon world and in order to for them to get home safely, they have to find Iggy! But there are also other nations trapped in the Pokémon world too, and bad news is that they could be anywhere!

So review, like share and stuff and also check out my other stories and fanfictions and I'll see you dudes and dudettes in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep reading on!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey dudes and dudettes the first part with the Axis and Romano is now done, so we'll be moving onto... Drum roll plesase!

*Drum rolling*

The Allies!

*Adicence cheering*

...In the next chapter...

*Aduience booing*

*Grabs my sheild to block all of the bricks*

But in this chapter I will be disscussing about the Pokémon I choosed for the characters and why I picked them.

So starting off we have North Italy- Feliciano Vargas and South Italy/Romano- Lovino Vargas!

The reason why I choose him to be an Eevee is because, not to be mean but he's the weakest of the Axis Powers. (Sorry Italy fans! A thousand apologises!) And Eevee is like the baby of the Eeveeultion family. Eevee also have the ability Run Away and I think that is pretty obvious why I also choosed Italy to be an Eevee. He runs faster than a cheetah when he's retreating! Don't believe me? Just watch the anime!

Yes I do know that many authors choosed Italy and Romano to be Eevees. But hey! There's no other Pokémon like Eevee that can go so well with them!

Next up is Germany- Ludwig (and also the creator- Hidekaz Himaruya didn't give a last name. So please bear with me)!

Did anyone noticed that Umbreon has the same colors as the flag for Germany? The black fur, red eyes and the yellow rings? No? Just me? Alright I just have to get this out of my system... For some apperent reason, Umbreon reminds me of the Holy Roman Empire! I just don't know why!? (And yes I'm one of those fans who thinks HRE is Germany.) Maybe it's the black fur that reminds me of the robe that HRE wore... I don't know! Does anyone else thinks the same or agree with me?

Last but not least is the nation that created Pokémon: Japan- Kiku Honda (or Honda Kiku if you prefer it that way)!

I was stuck between the options if I should have had choosen Japan to be a Leafeon or Espeon, but in the end Japan ended up being an Espeon because there was more reasons why Japan would be an Espeon.

Japan is also known as the 'land of the rising sun' and an Eevee will evolve into an Espeon when it has enough happiness and it's daytime. So concidence? I guess not. Also Espeon reminds me of a neko (Japanese for cat), and Japan love cats so is it obvious?

Also can you guys also give me more ideas on what Pokémon Spain and Prussia could be? I already have some suggestions that Spain could be a Tarous and Prussia could be a Furret or Larion, and they're already good suggestions, but I still need more ideas.

A little challenge for my loyal readers:

Can you guess what Pokémon from the Eeveelution family are the Allies going to be? (Including Canada? ...Who?)

(Hint: Espeon, Eevee and Umbreon are already off the list so that leaves with you guys with Leafeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon and Galceon. And you can use one of the same Pokémon twice for certain characters.)

Have fun guessing!

That's all for now! Hopefully I will upload the next chapter soon and if I reach 500 reads/views or more, I may do an extra special chapter for you guys!

So I hope you guys keep an eye out for it, also make sure to check out my other stories too and I'll see you next time.

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(P.S Thank you so much to The Legend of Zelda Fangirl, Kaiser, FlamingJazkinz and Shadow's party girl 96 for reviewing!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey dudes and dudettes here is the first chapter with the Allied Forces! The person who got the closest guesses to what Pokémon the Allied Forces was... Drum roll please!

*Drum Roll*

FlamingJazkinz who was almost got all of them correct and runner up was The Legend of Zelda Fangirl who actually got two guesses out of three correct!

Congratulations you two!

Anyways here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

America slowly opened an eye, his vision were all blurry.

'Ugh, dude..." he groaned, "What happened?"

He blinked several times but his vision still stayed the same.

"Why is everything so blurry" he murmured to himself.

He lifted his hands to rub his eyes, but it turns out he didn't have hands. From what America could make out of the blurry, yellow shape it was a paw.

"What the heck!?" he cried freaking out, and he fell back on his back.

He got up and looked around him, everything was way bigger than he thought. Had he shrunk or something? The American squinted his eyes scanning for any sign of his glasses nearby, then he found it laying on the grass on his right. He flexed his paws trying to get used to it, it was pretty hard to pick up the pair of glasses. But he figured it out in the end.

He placed the glasses on the edges of snout and blinked a several times. Then he let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the glasses weren't damaged or lost, or he had to walk around like a blind freak.

The American inspected his new form, he was covered in yellow fur that seemed to spike in many different directions, and there was white mane around in neck whick stuck out.

"Whoa, what am I?" he questioned himself.

Before he had enough time to try figure out what he was, a bush rustled from behind him. The nation quickly got on all fours and his fur bristled up making him look bigger and tougher.

"Who's there!" he called out, "Show yourself!"

A yellow paw like his but only darker, came through the leaves of the bushes and another one appeared. America tilted his head, wondering why the intruder was going to pounce at him like he expected, but then he snapped out of his daze when the bushes rustled even out popped a head, America studied the strange creature.

It looked like one of those creatures from one of those games that Japan sent to him. But what was it called again? it started with the letter P... Poké- something... Oh yeah! It was Pokémon!

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Pokémon said barely above a whisper, "P-Please don't hurt me."

America noticed that the Pokémon had signature, violet-colored eyes, and a wild, airborne curl dangling from the middle it's fore head. It was also wearing glasses like him and it reminded him of someone.

"Matthew?" America asked it.

"A-Alfred?" the Pokémon that looked a lot like his brother asked, "I-Is that really you?"

"Yeah, bro!" America replied.

He quickly switched from his battle pose to his normal pose.

"Hey Matt, what happened?" he asked his brother.

"I-I don't really know..." he murmured quietly, "All that I remembered was that we were at England's house and he was testing out a spell..."

America made a 'oh' as he remembered the events,

"Oh, yeah I remember now dude." He replied, "Then there was this loud explosion afterwards and I woke up here, then you showed up dude."

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

"I'm Canada, Kumajirou. You know your owner." he told the small, orange bear-like Pokémon with a crescent shape on it's forehead next to him.

"Wait what happened to your bear!?" America asked astonished, "It looks like it turned into a Pokémon!"

Canada sighed at his brother's ignorant mind and fought back the urge to face-paw (I'm sorry, I just had to do it!),

"That's because he is 'Merica..."

America just made another 'oh' sound as he decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, have you seen the others dudes around here?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure if that we're here, they got to be here somewhere."

(Wow, finally America said something smart. *gets bricked*)

"No I haven't Alfred..." Canada quietly replied, "But we should keep an eye out for them."

"Okay then dude." America just simply replied, "Hey! I know, we should keep an eye out for them!"

"That's what I just said!" Canada yell, but it was no louder than an average person's voice.

"Sorry, what was that?" America asked him.

Canada just face-pawed and let out another sigh,

"Never mind..."

"Lets just go." he whispered.

"Okay bro! I'll lead because I'm the hero!" the American nation announced proudly.

"Just get on with it already..."

Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter! So America and Canada (who?) are introduced to the story, and let's not forget Kumajirou, (Sorry if his name is wrong!) who is turned into a Teddiursa if you didn't notice! And if you guys asked me why didn't I make him a Cubchoo, it's because I'm trying to keep it 'original' as possible, so yeah!

Can anyone guess what Pokémon are America and Canada are? Hint is that they are the same type of Pokémon except for their colors only!

Also remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is the next chappie for this story, also in the last chapter when I read the reviews I saw that someone suggested that Canada could be a Sealeo and I thought that could be a good idea, because it was an ice type and Canada (the place) is very cold. But then I decided to stick it with the plan because I couldn't be bothered to change the Pokémon that Canada was (,yes I'm a very lazy author), and I already had planned what was going to happen next in the story, so if I did that I would have to change the entire plan. And also I typed up the chapter yesterday, but I didn't upload it because I wanted to see what your guys guesses were going to be.

So to sum it all up, I'm very sorry to those who wanted our favorite maple and pancake-loving nation to be your desired Pokémon!

*Grabs shield and braces for cover*

Please don't hurt me!

Anyways here the chappie!

Also there are going to be some references in this chappie too!

The two North American nations alongside with Kumajirou, (who was now a Pokémon too,) set out to find the other Allies.

"Dude! Can we stop please!?" The American wailed as he was way far behind his brother, who was busy carrying Kumajirou on his back, "We been walking for ages!"

Canada let out a sigh,

"Alfred, we've been only walking for aboot 15 minutes and you're already tired." He mumbled.

America stopped for a bit to catch his breath.

"But bro." he began, "It was a very long 15 minutes!"

He then fell on his back and stared up at the light, blue sky. Canada just shook his head as placed his Teddiursa onto the ground, and then sat down besides his childish brother.

"…The sky is pretty…" America said suddenly.

"Eh?" Canada said as he titled his head and his curl bounced slightly by the sudden movement.

"The sky…" America repeated, "It's pretty…"

Canada looked up the bright, blue sky that didn't seemed to even have a single cloud in sight.

"The sky reminds me so much of home…" America mumbled still staring up at the sky.

"Yeah I agree…" Canada simply replied.

Old memories rush through Canada's mind. He remember when he was still a young and small colony and when he was still with France who took care of him and loved him like a father, before he was taken way. But he stilled remembered all of the happy moments when France was with him and he stilled cared for him to this day, even though no one really notices him anymore.

Meanwhile for America he remembered about England instead when he did everything to protect him, care for him and loved like a younger brother, and he felt guilt rise up in his stomach when he remembered about the Revolutionary War when he fought with England for independence, his heart sank when he remembered his guardian on the ground crying and wasn't able to shoot him no matter what.

"Hey Alfred, are you okay?" he was knocked out of his thought by his brother's voice.

"W-Wait, wha- huh?" he blabbered out, then he turned his head towards the violet- eyed Pokémon, "Y-Yeah dude, what is it?"

America mentally face pawed (sorry again about that!) himself, he wished that he didn't' stuttered when he asked his brother. He sat up quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked him in a worried tone, "It looked like you were going to cry."

"W-What?!" America exclaimed stuttering a bit, "No way dude! Why on earth would I even cry for?"

His brother just raised a brow at him, giving him the 'oh really?' face.

America forced a laugh that seemed very nervous and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alfred." Canada began, his tone sounded much more serious, "Please tell me."

America gave a long sigh and stared down at the ground, he knew Canada meant it. He knew that he couldn't lie to his brother so he took a deep breath.

"It's just that I remembered the moments I had when I was still a colony and I lived with England, okay!?" he yelled out.

Canada took a step back, he was startled by his brother sudden outburst.

"He always cared for me and loved me like I was his little brother, and all I did in the end was leave him…" America said as he stared down at his paws trying to fight back the urge to let the tears through, "After everything he done… I repay him by abandoning him…"

Canada stared at his brother with pity, Kumajirou stood next to him with sad eyes. America couldn't hold it back anymore, warm tears rolled down his face and fell onto the ground.

"Look… I'm sorry dude for yelling at you…" he apologized, "I didn't mean it…"

"No I should be the one to apologize to you." Canada softly replied.

"Huh?" The other nation lifted up his head, tears were still flowing down from his sapphire-blue eyes.

"I shouldn't had asked you to tell me…" the other Pokémon whispered.

He walked over to the other crying nation and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. America sniffed, he took off his glasses to wipe his tears away and gave Canada a small smile.

"It's okay bro." he replied.

He slowly stood up and replaced his glasses on his snout.

"Anyway we should get going." He told the other Pokémon, "The others are probably out there."

Canada nodded in agreement, he then picked up his Teddiursa by his mouth and lifted him up and placed him on his back.

"You ready?" America asked his brother.

Canada nodded one more time and the two nations headed off, continuing their journey and mission to find the rest if their friends.

Many different thoughts ran through America's mind when if he finds England, how would he confront him? America let out a sigh as they walked down the path. This was going to be more difficult then he thought.

That was a sad chappie, I was listening to the night cored version of the song 'If I Die Young', while writing this and this idea came into my head. What made me cry even more inside is that the picture was America during the Revolutionary War. Oh god! Someone get me some tissues! All of them feels! *sniffs and blows into a tissue*

Anyways *sniff* make sure to review, like, share and stuff. *sobs* And I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(P.S Here's the link to the song:

watch?v=TEsJW9KXuOc )


	11. Chapter 11

Holy Macaroni! *Italy from somewhere: PASTA!* *me: turns my head at the direction where the sound come from* what?

Anyway while posting the last chapter I realized I've finally hit 400 views/visits! Whooo! *Confetti pops out of nowhere*

Just 100 more views till I post the extra special chapters for you dudes and dudettes! And hopefully I will finish it by then. (HOPEFULLY! And I'm sorry if I post it a little bit late too!)

Anyways here the new chappie! Hope you enjoy it!

The sun started to set and the two nations were tired after spending the entire looking for the other nations or at least any signs of if there were any other nations around.

"It's starting to become dark…" Canada whispered.

"No joke Sherlock…" mumbled America. (I just had to do it, and also I changed the 'word' because I trying to keep this fanfiction family-friendly as possible.)

Canada just gave him a glare.

"…What?" the other nation questioned.

The darker colored Pokémon just shook his head and sighed, then he wondered. How many times had he sighed and shook his head at his brother (*cough, cough*) stupidity (*cough, cough*) today. (Sorry! America fan girls.) Is this what England had to put up with almost every single day?

"Hey! Earth or whatever planet we're on, to Matthew!" America spoke as he waved a yellow, paw in front of Canada.

"Eh?" Canada shook his head and snapped out of his daze, then he looked at America.

"Err… Dude?" the loud-mouthed nation began,

"Shouldn't we find a place to rest for the night?" he questioned the Canadian.

Canada looked up the sky and saw that the moon was coming out already.

"Guess we should…" Canada replied, "But where can we stay...?"

He looked around, he then saw a large clearing with a lake nearby.

"Hey, maybe we can stay over there." Canada told America as he pointed over to the clearing.

America looked over to the clearing and smiled,

"Great idea bro!" he said.

The two of them walked over to the clearing and laid down on the green grass which seemed surprisingly soft.

"This is a great spot for a hero to nap!" America said as he rolled around on the grass, before snuggling and making himself comfortable. He then let out a long yawn, "You know what dude?"

"What Alfred?" Canada asked his tried brother.

"I wonder how England and the others are doing right now…" America told him.

Canada smiled as he thought of his papa, he really missed him. I hope he's okay…

"To be honest, I really miss Iggy…" America continued on.

Canada looked back at his brother, he hadn't used England's nickname for a long time. The Canadian couldn't help but feel a tug at the ends of his mouth.

"I miss him them too." He replied.

"Well… Goodnight then, dude." America said to the other Pokémon.

"Good night America." He said back.

Canada placed Kumajirou down onto the ground before he laid down,

"Goodnight Kumajojo." Canada said to his bear that was now a Pokémon, he still couldn't quite remember his name.

"Who are you?" Kuma asked his owner, also forgetting his name in return.

"I'm Canada." He sighed as he laid down his head.

Both America and Kuma fell asleep quickly, but Canada couldn't quite sleep yet. He slowly got up and made sure he didn't wake up the two sleeping Pokémon and made his to the lake.

The moonlight shone on the lake reflecting the moon and the stars on its surface. Canada stared up at the beautiful, starry night sky. It was exactly like the one back home, a flashback appeared in his mind.

"Papa?" A young child who looked exactly like Canada asked a man next to him.

The child was wearing a white, nightgown fixed with a red ribbon in the front of it. He was holding a small, white polar bear cub in his tiny arms, and had it pressed against his chest.

"What are we doing out here?"

A man with long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes looked down at the small child and smiled.

"We are mon petite garcon because I want to show you something." He told the child in a French accent.

"Really?" The child asked with wonder, "What is it papa?"

The French man picked up the child and placed him on his lap.

"Look up." He told the young boy.

The boy looked up and saw that the sky was filled with shiny, sparkling things and there was a big, bright moon in the sky.

"Wow!" The boy marveled, "It's beautiful papa."

The man hugged the boy and placed his head gently on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it mon petite garcon."

The two stared up at the sky with each other marveling at it's beauty.

"You know, there's something I want to tell you." He told the little boy.

"What is it papa?" The questioned him curiously.

"Whenever when I not here with you, just look up and at the sky and think of me, because one day I will not be with you anymore but I'll always be in your heart."

The child smiled and hugged his papa with a free arm while the other held the bear cub.

"Je te aime papa…" he whispered.

The man petted his head and smiled,

"Je te aime mon petite garcon."

The flashback ended and a smile appeared on Canada's face.

"Goodnight papa…" he said to himself.

He then laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the starry night sky one more time before closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep.

Aww that was a sweet little chapter about a moment with France and Canada when he was still a chibi / colony. Not many people see the fatherly-relationship between them two. Yeah, sure France is a pervert and all but he still a great father.

Thank you everyone for all of the kind reviews!

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time.

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translations:

They're all French by the way!

-Mon petite garcon- My little boy.

-Je te aime- I love you.)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey dudes and dudettes, I got reviews for my last two chapters saying that they were very adorable and I also been noticing that I've been recently been writing some bittersweet things lately, so I might keep it up or change it. You guys can tell me in the reviews about what you think about that idea.

Also… I've finally reached more than 500+ views! Yeah! Also and about the extra chapter, I've haven't forgotten about it yet, it's just I've haven't exactly finished typing it up yet, sorry! It's just been that I was too busy to actually finish it because I've been typing up the chapters for his story so, gomenasai!

*grabs shield to try and avoid all of the things coming towards me*

I promise that I'll post up that extra special chapter when it's done!

Anyways here's the new chapter.

The American Pokémon shifted slightly in his sleep, he opened an eye and scanned the area. It was still nighttime and he couldn't sleep which was quite an odd thing, since when he falls asleep it's almost impossible for him to wake up again so easily. He looked his left and noticed that his Canadian brother wasn't there, only his Teddiursa was sleeping peacefully.

He sat up and noticed a familiar, outline of a Pokémon sitting near the moonlit lake and staring up at the starry night sky. A small smile made its way onto America's face as he watched the peaceful moment, then Canada laid down and fell asleep.

America slowly walked over to Kumajirou and carefully picked him up to make sure he didn't wake up and carried him over to his owner. He placed the sleeping Teddiursa next to his brother and then quietly laid down and snuggled next to him. Canada snuggled closer to America for comfort and a small smile appeared both on their faces, before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Canada woke up to the sound of chirping, he opened up a sleepy eye and looked around. He saw that his bear was snuggled up next to him and so was his brother. Another smile made its way up onto Canada's face, as he watched the two other Pokémon sleep peacefully. He gently nudged America.

"Hey Alfred." He said to the American, "Wake up."

America just groaned and a frown appeared on his face as he rolled onto the other side,

"…Just five more minutes dude…" he murmured in his sleep.

Canada let out a sigh, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Come on Alfred!" he told his stubborn brother as he gave him another nudge that was harder this time, "It's morning!"

America gave a wail and brushed his paw away,

"…Nooooo! I don't want to wake up…!" he wailed still asleep.

Canada just sat down beside Kumajirou who was now awake from all of the commotion, the small bear Pokémon rubbed its eyes.

"Oh, good morning Kumakiki." Canada greeted his bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked his owner, forgetting his name once more.

"I'm Canada." He merely whispered to the small Pokémon.

He looked back to his still asleep brother and tried to think of a way to get him to wake up.

"Hey 'Merica!" he said a little louder, "I got some pancakes!"

America's eyes shot right open and he quickly sat up.

"WHERE!?" he asked as his head darted around for any signs of his brother's delicious pancakes.

Canada let out a giggle and so did Kumajirou who thought that it was also funny. America crossed his front legs and puffed out his cheeks.

"Not, cool bro…" He told his brother, "Not cool…"

He then looked at himself. He was still a Pokémon. America let out a sigh and stretched out his legs.

"So I guess it wasn't a dream…" he mumbled.

"What wasn't a dream?" Canada asked finally, he finally stopped giggling.

"Dude, you know." He said, "We're still Pokémon."

"Oh, that…" Canada just simply replied.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud rumble that almost shook the ground. Many bird-type Pokémon flew up into the sky in the distance cawing and crying.

"W-What was that!?" Canada cried, but his voice was still no louder than a normal voice.

"What was what?" questioned America.

Canada just stared at America with the 'are you kidding me' face. How could he not heard that, furthermore feel that? There was another loud rumble, Kuma and Canada held on each other while America just sat there with his head tilted.

"Oh…" America said laughing nervously, "That was my stomach."

The Pokémon patted where he thought was where his stomach was (, remember he transformed into a Pokémon).

"I guess I'm hungry dude…" he continued.

"You think?" Canada mumbled.

Just to think of it, they hadn't eaten anything yesterday. And all of the tension and the thoughts yesterday about finding the others and the flashbacks of old memories, made them forget all about their appetite. Canada was snapped back to reality when he heard another rumble, but not as loud as his brother's was. It was his. A light blush formed on Canada's face when his stomach rumbled another time out of embarrassment.

"I guess, we should go look for food then…" Canada suggested.

"Dude!" America cried out, "How do you know if the things around here are going to be edible."

Canada just shrugged, no really knowing how to answer his brother question.

"I don't really know Alfred…" he whispered, "But who knows if things are going to be edible or not if you don't try it."

But the other nation wasn't even listening to him. Instead he was too busy staring at his reflection in the lake.

"Hey dude, what was that?" he asked turning his head to Canada."

Canada let out another sigh,

"Never mind…"

"Dude, I finally figured out what Pokémon we're both are!" he said, "We're both Jolteons!"

Canada just face pawed,

"Seriously, Alfred…" he muttered, "How could you not figure it out earlier? We were like the same exact Pokémon…"

But hey! The possibility of America's (*cough, cough*) stupidity (*cough, cough*) are endless. (Sorry America fan girls… Again…)

I think chapter was a little bad, guys… And I may had made this a little too OOC and the part at the end I decide to add that bit in, because I just realized that I never mention what Pokémon they were in the previous chapters, but I guessed you guys figured it out already…

So anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah! 2nd chapter dudes and dudettes! Woo! I'm on a roll!

Anyways nothing more to say here's the new chappie for you guys!

The two (now-identified) Pokémon and the Teddiursa began to forage for anything edible in the forest, but they still hadn't found anything so far.

"Dude…" America groaned, "All of this walking is making me starve to death…"

"Grow up Alfred," Canada told his brother, he was getting annoyed by his brother wailing, "You can't just starve to death."

"But Mattie!" America wailed like a 5 years old, "I'm starving! Even the thought of England's cooking is making me hungry."

And he calls himself a hero. Canada sighed for the third time today and then suddenly Kumajirou started to sniff the air.

"Huh, what is it Kumakiku?" Canada asked the bear Pokémon. (LOL! Get it? *gets bricked*)

The small Pokémon on the dark furred Jolteon (yes, I did mention it in the last chapter), jumped off of him and ran off while sniffing the air.

"Hey, wait up!" Canada tried to yell after the Teddiursa who disappeared through some bushes, "Oh maple…"

The Jolteon dashed off after the Teddiursa forgetting about America who was busy zooming out. Then he noticed that his brother had gone and left him.

"Hey! Dude where you at!?" he called out looking for the other Jolteon, "They left without me…"

He then flopped down to the ground,

"This is all messed up…"

But then he mentally slapped himself and stood up,

"No!" he cried out, "I'm a hero and I can take care of myself! I'll look for him!"

The Jolteon ran off in the opposite direction trying to look for his brother, meanwhile Canada pushed his way through the bushes, trying to keep up with the surprisingly fast Pokémon.

"Kuma…" he muttered worriedly, as he franticly looked around for his bear, "Where are you?"

Canada then noticed the small, bear in front of him eating some sort of blue berry, Canada let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are." He said staring at the Teddiursa, "Don't run away again…"

"Oh hi there- err… What's your name again?" he asked the quiet Jolteon.

"I'm Canada."

Kuma just nodded and continued nibbling on the blue fruit.

"Hey Kumakiko." He asked the bear, "Where did you get that berry from?"

The Teddiursa looked at the fruit it was holding then pointing over to a bush growing the same kind of berry Kuma was eating.

"So is that why you ran away?" he questioned the Pokémon.

Kuma just nodded, Canada walked up to the bush and examined the berry.

"I wonder what these tastes like…" he thought out loud.

He looked back at the other Pokémon who was peacefully and quietly taking his time to nibble on his berry.

"Well, if Kumakika seems fine with it. It should be too bad." Canada continued to whisper out loud to himself.

He leaned forward to the bush and bit into one of the blue berry, the skin of the berry was harder than it looked but he managed to bite a bit off of it. Canada chewed the mysterious chunk of the blue fruit, he wasn't so sure about it. It was quite crunchy in his opinion, but overall it wasn't that bad. The Jolteon swallowed the last of the fruit.

"Not bad…" he said as he smiled.

He was about to take another bit when suddenly something from bush besides him pounced out and pinned him to the ground. It was another Pokémon! Kumajirou dropped his berry he was eating when he noticed his owner being attacked, he jumped up onto the wild Pokémon and bit hard on its flesh. The Pokémon let out a cry and got off of the poor, frightened nation.

Canada quickly got up and fixed his glasses, and shook the dirt off of him. Then he noticed the small Pokémon on the larger Pokémon.

"Kumajijo!" he cried as he saw the larger Pokémon trying to shake off his bear off of it.

The wild Pokémon had black fur, an orange muzzle and underbelly, it had horns coming out of in head and it looked a lot like a dog. It was a Houndoom. The Pokémon then managed to fling the small bear off of it, Kuma cried out and Canada quickly leaped up to catch his bear. The small Pokémon landed on the back of the Jolteon safely without any serious injuries.

"Are you okay, Kuma?" he asked the Pokémon on his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, "But I don't think he is." Kuma pointed to the enraged Houndoom.

Canada felt fear rise up in his body when the angry eyes of the furious Pokémon landed on him and Kumajirou. They must had walked onto its territory and it looked like it wasn't going to calm down any minute now. The Houndoom let out an angry growl then it breathed fire at the two intruders in its territory.

Canada leaped out of the way and landed on the other side, he could feel the heat of the fire scorching the tip of his yellow, spiky fur. The flames then finally stopped and the Houndoom turned to the Jolteon on the ground, it stalked up to Canada and Kumajirou like the way a predator stalks its prey and bared its sharp fangs.

Canada scooted backwards and held Kumajirou closed to him until he felt his back hit something hard and solid. A tree. It was a dead end. Canada closed his eyes as tight as he could and waited for the Houndoom to finish him off already. He felt its hot breath against his skin and his heart beat got faster. The Houndoom opened its jaws and was about to bite the cornered and defenseless Jolteon when a strong, blast of water came out of nowhere and hit the Houndoom.

Canada opened his eyes and saw that a new Pokémon had appeared. Canada couldn't tell who that Pokémon was and why did it save him. Then he noticed a familiar pair of blue eyes that belong to a certain someone.

"Papa?"

Bam! Cliffhanger! Woo! *turns my head to the other direction* don't you dare! So who's that Pokémon!? And is it really Francey Pants? *LOL* Well tune in to the next chapter, remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	14. Chapter 14

New chappie… That's all I got to say…

Were you expecting me to say something?

...

I like muffins…

The other Pokémon sent another blast of water at the Houndoom, this time it sent it slamming into a tree. The tree shook wildly when the body of the large Pokémon slammed against it, the Houndoom was losing but it wasn't going to retreat without putting up a fight.

"Stay away from mon petite garcon!" The water-type Pokémon hissed in a strong French accent.

Yep, it was really Canada's papa; France. The Houndoom growled and charged at the new intruder in its territory. France jumped up and did a summersault before creating a vortex made out of water and send it towards the charging Houndoom, before it even had a chance to do anything. The large vortex sucked the Houndoom inside of it and sent it spinning around nonstop.

The two other Pokémon and Kumajirou stared at the Houndoom as it was helpless trapped in the spinning whirlpool, then the whirlpool stopped and the Houndoom was left on the ground all wet and knocked out.

"Mon petite garcon!" The Vaporeon said to the Jolteon next to him, "Are you alright?"

Canada nodded,

"Yes papa, I'm fine." He told the Vaporeon, "We should get out of here before that Pokémon wakes up again."

France tilted his head in confusion. Oh yeah, he didn't know what Pokémon were.

"I'll explain everything to you later." Canada told his former guardian.

France just nodded in response, Canada checked Kumajirou for any injuries or wounds before picking him up and the three of them left the Houndoom's territory.

Meanwhile, America was busily looking for his violet-eyed brother.

"Where could he be…?" he questioned himself as he looked around, with no such luck.

The quiet nation was nowhere to be seen, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he had just walked right past by him without noticing. America's stomach growled once more and the ground shook violently, he placed a paw on his stomach.

"Yeah I know bro…" he said to his stomach like what England would do.

And speaking of England, where could he be? More importantly where was he? America scanned his surroundings, he didn't know where he was and, you got it. He was lost… Lost in a large forest in a whole different world, which he only thought was a game and a TV show created by Japan and he was starving to death. Great, he just sold himself to death.

"Oh crap…" he said as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, "I think I'm lost…"

America then heard a groan come from the bushes, it sounded like one of the nations. But who?

"Canada?" he asked, "Is that you?"

America then walked up to the bushes not caring if he got attacked or not. He separated the bushes and struggled to get through them, when he finally got through he found himself in a dark area of the forest. The sunlight shone through the leaves leaving splotched on the grass, he heard the groaning again.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone there?"

He carefully treaded into the clearing and then he saw an unconscious body lying in the middle of the grass. He then felt his hero instincts kick in. He ran over to the Pokémon.

"Hey dude are you alright?!" he asked (more like yelled at) the Pokémon, "Wake up dude!"

The Pokémon shifted a little bit, its tail and ears were shaped like leaves, its paws were an earthy, brown color and it looked like gloves, small leaves protruded from many parts of its limbs and torso. It was a Leafeon and the thing that stands out the most was the thick eyebrows it had.

The Pokémon opened up its eyes to reveal a bright, emerald-green color.

"Wha-! Where am I?" It asked in an unmistakable British accent.

"Artie dude!" America cried out, "Is that you?"

The Leafeon blinked in surprise and stared up at the American Jolteon.

"I that you, you annoying American?" He asked him.

"No it's a talking hamburger- of course it's mean dude!" America exclaimed, "How can you not tell?!"

The Briton gave him a glare.

"Well, first off you look like a talking, yellow, deranged fox crossed with a hunting dog and a coyote, then topped off with your obnoxious personality and with a pair of glasses." He told the Jolteon.

"Hey, I'm not deranged or obnoxious- whatever that means. And last but not least, I'm not annoying! I'm a hero!" America declared.

England just face pawed,

"You haven't changed a bit…

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! So Iggy and Francy Pants are finally introduced into the story as a Leafeon and Vaporeon! All I need to do now is add Russia and China into the story somehow.

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys my brain isn't working well on me today, so please bear with me and I hope this chapter does make it up to you expectations.

Ugh, I need to get my brain working somehow, because my brain just went dead like *explosion* in one second and IO sat there staring at the blank screen wondering what to do like O.O…

So yeah, I hope you do understand, and hopefully it will go away soon. Basically my face does seem to have any emotions at all like Kiku Honda (Japan)…

Anyways here's the chapter!

"So you're telling me that we were sent to this world by Angleterre?" France asked the quiet Canadian.

Canada just nodded in response while holding the Teddiursa in his paws.

"And the creatures in this world are called Pokey-mons or whatever they're called, and they belong to a game created by Japan?" France continued.

Canada nodded again in response,

"Correct again…" he whispered, "And it's called Pokémon papa…"

"That's what I just said mon petite garcon…" France replied to his former colony.

Canada let out a sigh.

"So was any other nations with you." France decided to ask him.

"Err… Yes." Canada told the Vaporeon, "America was with me."

Then Canada remembered something,

"Maple!" he cried, "I forgotten all about 'Merica!"

"Wait, you forgotten all about Amerique?" he asked, "That's new, because you're the one who's always been forgotten."

"Yeah, but that's not the point papa!" Canada exclaimed, "He could have had wandered off when I chased after Kumakika and he could be lost!"

Canada started panicking, while France just sat there trying to process everything that his former colony just blabbered out.

"Oh no, oh no!" Canada panicked, "What should I do?!"

"Wait, calm down mon petite garcon!" France told the freaked out Jolteon, "We'll figure this out. Maybe we can go search for him together!"

Canada calmed down a bit but he was still freaking out, which was very unusual for a quiet nation like him. But being ignored has its side effects… The nation stopped running and sat down breathing in and out hastily. (Sorry if I made Canada bit too OC folks.)

"Okay… Let's do it…" Canada gasped out fin ally regaining himself.

France let out a sigh of relief, Canada's freak-outs were very rare but once he has one, it's almost impossible to stop him. Canada got up again and this time Kumajirou climbed onto Canada's back because his owner was still suffering from the intense shock. The two nations then headed off to find the loud American nation.

Meanwhile with America and England, America was trying to explain to the Brit about what happened to them.

"So my magic spell sent us here to this world?" he asked the American nation.

"Yep, dude." He replied, "Not to mention we transformed into creatures called Pokémon."

"What?" questioned the Brit, "I didn't catch that?"

"Catch what?" The American asked.

England just face pawed at America (*cough, cough*) stupidity (*cough, cough*). Seriously how more (*cough, cough*) stupider (*cough, cough*) can he get?

"What I mean is that I didn't understand you!" he explained to the American.

America made a 'oh' finally getting the Brit.

"Sorry about that, Artie…" he apologized laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

England growled at the nickname and gave the other nation the death glare.

"You should be…" The Brit murmured under his breath.

"Anyways, dude." America continued on, "Like I said, we're Pokémon."

"Isn't that one of those popular video games that Japan created?" the Leafeon asked the Jolteon.

"Yeah dude!" America answered the Brit, "Exactly like those!"

"You could had just said that earlier…" England murmured again under his breath.

"What was that?" America asked the Leafeon.

"Never mind…"

"Dude that is exactly like what Matthew said earlier this morning!" America said.

England stared at him confused,

"Who's Matthew?" he asked the Jolteon.

"Dude, seriously!" he replied to the British nation like he was dumb or something, "You don't remember my brother? You know Canada?"

England just kept staring at his more confused, still not getting him. America sighed this time,

"The 2nd largest landmass above me? Maple syrup, pancakes, hockey, you know?" he continued, "The guy that everyone seems to forget and is invisible!?"

Then England remembered,

"Oh him, the colony that France raised..." he replied, a little embarrassed from not remembering him.

"Finally!" The other nation exclaimed, "You managed to get all of that info through!"

"Oh shut up you git!" England snarled at the American who just gave a chuckle in response.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Matthew." He began, "Have you seen him? He looks exactly like me but only his fur is darker, he had a wild curl springing from his head and his eyes are a violet color."

England fought back the urge to smack the Jolteon on the head,

"I just woke up here and you expect me to somehow see where he was?" The Leafeon yelled at the Jolteon.

"Well sorry again!" he replied to the short-tempered Leafeon, "I got lost and I was wondering if you could help me find him or something…"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you were lost and I bet if you were in a park by yourself, you'll be lost in a minute!" England replied harshly back at the blue-eyed nation.

"Hey, dude! I'm not that stupid!" America retorted.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Am- Wait what!?"

"Exactly! You admit it yourself!" The green-eyed Leafeon exclaimed.

"You tricked me! So uncool dude!" The Jolteon wailed.

"Oh grow up will you!"

This is probably the most OOC chapter I've written so far and I'm sorry if this is too random and cracked (is that a thing?). I need serious help dudes and dudettes… Hopefully my mind will restore itself tomorrow.

Also the reason why I chose Iggy to a Leafeon instead of a Vaporeon is that well, the green leaves reminds me of his uniform for some apparent reason, maybe it's because of the colors… I don't know really… My mind just comes up with these things without any reasons sometimes. And for our Francy Pants as a Vaporeon because I can just imagine him as one you know. All you need to imagine is Vaporeon winking at you with a rose in its mouth and voila~! It's done!

Anyway enough of that I hope you review, like, share and stuff, and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	16. Chapter 16

I just realized in chapter 14 I missed out a lot of words and had plenty of grammars mistakes. So sorry if I had a lot of you dudes and dudettes confused and stuff, well I guess I wasn't lying when I said my brain was dead.

So just to let you the mistakes are; in paragraph 14, when Alfie (yes, that's the nickname for America) was talking to his stomach, it meant to say at the end 'like what England would do with his 'imaginary' friends'.

*In the distance: "THEY'RE NOT IMAGINARY!"*

… What?

So yeah…

On with the chapter!

Canada and France set off to look for the American Jolteon, Kumajirou sat on the back of his owner while his owner and the other nation called out for the obnoxious nation.

"Alfred?!" Canada 'tried' to call out, "Where are you?!"

"Amerique?!" The Vaporeon shouted out too, "Are you anywhere around here?!"

After a long, tiring and desperate search for Canada's brother, the two then flopped down onto the ground.

"It's hopeless…" Canada whispered sadly to himself, "I shouldn't have left him…"

He curled himself into a ball and hid his head in his yellow fur,

"It's all my fault…" he said quieter than normal, there was a hint of sadness and guilt in his voice, "I such a useless brother…"

France couldn't help but feel his heart sink and fill with pity for his ex-colony. He could tell that Canada was crying, he walked up to crying and his tail around the Jolteon.

"Mon petite garcon…" he said the younger nation, "It's not your fault, and you're a wonderful brother."

"How am I a wonderful brother when I left him by himself…?" he managed to ask his guardian between sobs and sniffs.

France then used his tail to lift up the Jolteon head, Canada's violet-colored eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at papa. France gave him an assuring smile.

"You're a wonderful frère because you care about him," he answered as he gently wiped away the tears with a paw, "But you should not blame yourself for leaving him, for you also care about others too."

"Like Kumajirou?" Canada asked the older nation.

The Vaporeon gave him a smile, and nodded. Canada felt a smile form on his face and he hugged his papa.

"Merci papa." He thanked the Vaporeon.

France was a little surprised by the hug, but then smiled again and returned the hug.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu, mon petite garcon." He welcomed the Jolteon, "But now we have to continue looking for your frère."

Canada nodded in agreement and let go, Kumajirou who was watching the sweet scene play out from a distance then went to up to his owner and tugged on his front leg.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked his owner.

Canada smiled at the Teddiursa and nodded,

"Yes I'm feeling okay now Kumajoku." He told the small, bear-like Pokémon as he picked him up and put him onto his back.

Feeling encouraged again Canada waited for France to get himself ready before they went off to find his brother again.

Meanwhile with America and his former guardian England the two somehow but managed to finally stop fighting with each other, and the two were now walking and exploring the dark part of the forest, and they were also keeping an eye out for any other nations that had turned into Pokémon or wild Pokémon that might ambush them.

"Artie dude…" America said as he looked around the dark area of the forest shivering slightly, "Why did you choose to go this way for?"

"Um, excuse me?" The Leafeon turned his head towards the frightened Jolteon, "You were the one who suggested the idea!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect this place to be this… dark…" he murmured the last word.

The Leafeon sighed and continued walking through the dark forest. The shadows of the bare, tall trees towered over them and the silent and eerie atmosphere made America shudder and send a cold chill down his spine, he constantly looked over his shoulder and he had a feeling that someone was watching them walk through the forest.

"Dude!" he cried out to the Leafeon who didn't seemed to be affected by the area at all.

England let out a sigh and turned his head towards the Jolteon who seemed to be freaked out,

"What is it you git?" he snarled sounding annoyed by the other nation's behavior.

"Can we leave this place already?!" he cried whimpering.

The older nation stared at the younger nation and shook his head,

"I can't believe you even call yourself a hero…" he mumbled.

But the other nation was too busy being scared to even hear or recognized what the other just said.

"Let's just go already!" England yelled at the stunned Jolteon.

America let out a girly scream and tumbled back,

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" he told the Leafeon.

England just rolled his emerald eyes at America who was busy trying to get himself up, then suddenly a blur shot past them and knocked America onto the ground.

"WHAT THE!" The British nation cried out.

America let out another ear-piercing scream, not to mention much more girly. As he felt the heavy paws dig into his torso as he failed around.

"NODON'TKILLMEI'MTOOYOUNGTODIE, PLEASEI'LLDOANYTHING! DON'TEATMEITASTEHORRIBLE, I'MFILLEDWITHHIGHCHOLESTROLORWHATEVERTHATIS…ANDITCANGIVEYOUAHEARTATTACK!" he screamed out all at once as fast as he could.

He then he heard the British nation snicker from afar, then it turned into a laughter. He felt the pressure on his chest get lifted off of him. He opened an eye and saw a face smiling innocently at him.

"Здравствуйте, comrade." Greeted a cheerful Russian accent.

"Commie bastard!?" America exclaimed as he quickly got up.

He inspected the Russian-speaking Pokémon in front of him, it had light-blue fur and two, dark blue diamond-shaped marking on its back and the tip of its tail and paws were the same color, it looked like it was wearing a teal colored tuque and had the colored dangles hanging from it. It was a Glaceon and it had an unmistakable beige-colored scarf wrapped around its neck and violet-colored eyes like his brother.

"I'm not communist anymore, da?" The Glaceon said with the smile still on his face.

America huffed,

"Whatever commie bastard…" he said and turned to where England was still laughing his head off.

"That was too hilarious!" The Leafeon said as he finally pulled himself together.

"Aiyah, Western nations are so immature!" said another voice.

"China?!" The British and American nation said both at the same time.

An orangish-red Pokémon with a fluffy, lighter orange mane around its neck and tail, and a long hair the same color which was tied into a ponytail appeared from the bushes.

"Shì de, it is me." It said in its Chinese accent.

"Wow, there's more nations here than I thought…" America murmured.

Wow! That was a lot of languages and nations in one, long chapter! I had to go to google translate and translate words from English to whatever language I was trying to do. So the all of the Allies finally appeared! (Alongside with Canada/Who?)

Can anyone guess which forest I was inspired by? Hint; It's in the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum game. And you have to go through it to make it to the next town/city to get your next gym badge.

The reason why I chosen Russia to be a Glaceon is pretty obvious, and you should know it already. One word- Snow. And for China, well it's because the orangish-red fur of the Flareon is close enough to the color red and I believe red is the lucky color for most Asian countries, also not to mention someone reviewed that it reminds them of fireworks (,which was also created by the Chinese) so is that enough reasons why?

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translations:

Frère- Brother (French)

Merci- Thank you (French)

Vous êtes le bienvenu- Your welcome (French)

Здравствуйте- Hello (Russian)

Shì de- Yes (Chinese)

Also, sorry if I missed out any words and some words in this has already been translated in the previous chapters too!)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, someone posted a review saying that the Pokémon section was in the Games category and I never even bothered to check it. Well aren't I'm an idiot? Also thank you to that person (I don't really know what your username is, sorry!) for telling me!

Anyways! On with the chapter!

The four nations sat together to have a quick meeting.

"So why are here, da?" Russia who was a Glaceon spoke up.

"Dude, we're here to discuss our current problem!" America replied, "So as the hero I will go first!"

England just scoffed,

"Yeah, right!" he said.

America stared at the Leafeon,

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled unhappily.

"Ugh! Can we just get on with it, aru?" China said, "We don't have time to fight!"

"Da, I agree." Russia added smiling his creepy smile, as an uneasy aura started to surround him.

The other countries as Pokémon all shuddered at the tall, intimidating nation and sweat dropped.

"Err, okay then…" America began, "So anyways, we were at England's house before we were transported here, right?" he asked the other nations.

"Shì de."

"Da."

"Yes."  
>The three other nations all responded.<p>

"So we were-"America started to continued.

"Will you just get on with it already!?" England yelled out losing his patient.

"Alright then! Geez!" The Jolteon replied, "Well I say that we blame Artie!"

Every nation then turned their heads towards England's direction.

"Why the bloody heck do you blame me for?!" England yelled when he saw everyone staring menacingly at him, except for Russia who was doing his creepy 'kol's.

"Well, you were the one who did the spell dude!" America said to the Leafeon.

"Well, you were the one who screwed up the spell!" England snarled back, "And I have a name and it's either Arthur or England!"

The nations now had their heads turned towards the American Jolteon.

"How did I screw up the spell!?" he yelled in defense.

"You tripped Japan and made him knock his DS into me when I was chanting the spell!" England answered.

America felt himself begin to sweat, especially when Russia's smile got way creepier and the aura around him became more strong and nerve-wracking.

"W-well, if Japan didn't carry DS then we wouldn't be in this mess!" he said.

"Don't blame Nihon, aru!" China shouted at America, "You were the one who tripped him!"

The meeting then turned into a big argument and everyone was fighting. Then finally China had enough of it.

"AIYAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs

His tail glowed a bright white and he slammed it against the ground in front of the other nations, almost missing them. Pieces and chunks of dirt and grasses flew up everywhere, everyone stopped and stared at the Asian nation with wide eyes.

"I'M SICK OF YOU NATIONS ALWAYS ARGUING!" He screamed as he leaped up and head bashed a nearby tree.

"WOW, DUDE CALM DOWN!" America told the fed-up nation.

But China didn't listen to him and proceeded to smash his head into the trunk of the tree. The tree's bark chipped off and the tree started to tilt and sway, suddenly with one final bash the tree collapsed. The other nations just stared in shock, the Flareon was about to take off again but American managed to catch him and try to restrain him.

"Dude! Chill!" he told the Flareon as he struggled in his grip.

"LET ME GO, ARU!" China shrieked as he kicked and flailed around trying to break free.

Meanwhile Canada and France were walking in the forest when they heard a loud crash from nearby and many Flying-types flew up into the sky.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" Cried the Vaporeon who was startled by the sudden noise, "W-What was that!?"

"I don't know papa." Canada told the older nation, "But it sounds like its close by!"

The two then heard a loud shriek that sent more startled and frightened Flying-type Pokémon flying up and the other Pokémon that are flightless scurrying away.

"Hey that sounds like…" Canada began, then the two Pokémon faced each other.

"CHINA!" They yelled, (well not exactly for Canada. But still.) At the same time.

"Maybe he's in danger!" France told the younger nation.

Canada nodded in agreement and 'tried' to yell out,

"We're coming China!"

The two nation dashed off to where they heard the shriek and scream come from.

Now back to the four other nations, America was still trying to restrain and calm down the Chinese Flareon while England tried to figure out a way to get home and for Russia… Well he was just staring at the fallen tree and wondering how China did that.

"China! Can you please chill?" America told the Flareon, "We're sorry for all of the arguing dude!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, ARU!" he screamed.

"Can someone please, shut him up?!" England yelled from where he was sitting.

"Okay!" Russia said as he walk over to the angry nation.

He pulled out his metal pipe from nowhere and held it tightly in his paws, and raised it up into the air.

"In the count of three, da?" He said, "Oдин… два… три!"

He was about to swing it down onto the Flareon who stopped struggling and was now staring at him with wide eyes which were filled with fear. But then was stop by America in the last second.

"WOW! Commie bastard!" he told the Russian Glaceon, "That is not necessary!"

"But at least I made him quiet now, da?" he told the Jolteon as he pointed to the fainted Flareon in his hold.

America looked down and saw that the other nation had passed out in his paws from too much shock and fear.

"I think you over did it, commie dude…" America told him.

"You're welcome, da?" Russia just replied innocently, "I'm not communist anymore, da?"

England gave out a long groan and fell back on his back.

"This is going to be a long time…" he murmured.

Hey guys! I got some news! It's my little fratello's birthday today! Yay!

*Confetti pops out of nowhere and people cheering in the back ground*

But seriously, I think my family takes photo way more than celebrate instead. Alsop here in Australia I just have a few more days until I go to secondary school or high school (is that what you guys over there in America call it? Or is it Elementary School? I don't know really…). I asked my brother if we had any history classes in school and he said yes. Guess who's going to nail history and geography class dudes and dudettes?

To be honest I really miss my friends that moved to a new school, before one of my best friends left I told her a bit about Hetalia and her favorite character was New Zealand, because she was born in New Zealand. And my other best friend favorite is Hong Kong and the Asian countries, (mostly because his part Asian.) but he also likes the Italy brothers because they're both funny.

Anyways enough of chit chat! Sorry if I went too long on telling you guys about me and my brochachos, I just like talking/typing. So as always remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translation:

Yes again I used Google Translate, so sorry if the translation are incorrect!

Oh Mon Dieu- Oh my god (French)

Oдин… два… три- One…Two…Three (Russian)

And I think that's about it!


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! My dad is making pancakes with maple syrup! Canada for the world yeah! So I have this question stuck in my mind since yesterday, I just wanted to ask you guys, what's your favorite Pokémon and Hetalia characters. Why? I just like to hear other people's opinion!

If you're wondering my favorite Pokémon are either any Pokémon from the Eeveelution and Slowpoke (Yes, Slowpoke. It's not a joke. I just find its dry face just too adorable in my opinion. Call me crazy but it's still going to be my favorite!) And my favorite Hetalia characters are Iggy/Artie (England/Britain), Ita/Feli (North Italy), Norge/Luky (Norway), Russie (Russia), Roma/Lovi (South Italy/Roma) and many more. (Yes I have nicknames for them…)

Anyways on with the chapter!

The four members of the Allied Powers wondered how long they were going to be stuck like this for and how they would get home.

"Hey, Artie dude!" America asked the British nation, "Had you figure out a way to get home yet!?"

The Leafeon let out a sigh as he faced the American,

"No I haven't you annoying American." He replied in a frustrated tone.

He had to babysit the loud, annoying Jolteon and try to figure out a way to get home at the same time, and Russia was busy watching China who was still unconscious sleep.

"Just let this nightmare be over…" England mumbled as he covered his face with his earthy, brown colored paws, "Hopefully this couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly his ears perked up and caught the sound of something moving towards them.

"Who's there!" he called out as he quickly got up and went into a defensive stance, "Show yourself."

China slowly opened his tired eyes and woke up from all of the commotion,

"Aiyah! What's with all of that noise, aru!?" he exclaimed.

America quickly placed a paw over his mouth and told him to shush,

"Something is coming towards our direction, da?" Russia told the Flareon as he grabbed out his pipe and got it ready.

America's fur bristled up and got ready for whoever or whatever it was to attack them, China quickly summoned his wok like how Russia got his pipe and held it tightly and England got out his wand holding it in mouth.

While on the other side, Canada and France were trying to find where they believe, where China was.

"Hey, Artie dude! Had you figure out a way to get home yet!?"

Canada and France stopped in there spots.

"Why did you stop all of the sudden?" Kumajirou asked his owner.

"I think I heard Alfred!" Canada told the bear.

"Qui, I heard him too." France added.

"No I haven't you annoying American." Said another voice.

"Is that Angleterre?!" the Vaporeon asked when heard the British accent.

"Yeah, I think it is papa." He told the older nation.

Then the Vaporeon dashed off to where the voices were coming from,

"Wait! Papa!" he called out but he was gone already, "Oh maple…"

The dark-furred Jolteon then sprinted after his former guardian.

The footsteps got faster and closer to them then suddenly something sprang out at them, acting quickly England quickly jumped up and dodged the sudden attack. China who was right behind England quickly slammed his wok down onto the wild Pokémon's head. The metal utensil smashed against the thick skull of the Pokémon's head repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it please!" the Pokémon said between each smack.

China stopped and stared wide eye at the Pokémon in front of him.

"Y-You can talk, aru!?" China said in surprise, as he stopped slamming his wok down onto the creature's head.

"Papa are you okay!" exclaimed a quiet voice.

A Pokémon looking exactly like America expect for the violet eyes instead of blue, a wild, airborne curl instead of a cowlick and darker fur ran up to the fallen Pokémon.

"Mattie!?" America yelled out when he saw the other Jolteon.

"Alfred?" The Jolteon who looked exactly like America asked.

"Who?" The other nations questioned.

"Mattie!" America cried out as he ran up to his brother and glomped him, "I thought you left me!"

"Alfred!" Canada managed to say as his brother hugged him in a bone-crushing hug, "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" The American quickly apologized to the other Jolteon, "I still forget how strong my strength is sometimes…"

"Wait if that's whatever he's name is…" Russia began, "Then who is that?"

The Glaceon then pointed over to where the other Pokémon was laying.

"Wait if China, Artie-"America began.

''It's Arthur you git!"

"Whatever! Commie bastard, Canada and I are here…" he continued, "Then does that mean…?"

"Oh god no! Please no!" England cried out, interrupting the other nation once again, "Don't tell me!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Bonjour Angleterre."

"I think I spoke too soon…"

Oh my god! I had like 5 pancakes and I couldn't finish the last one! Believe or not, they look pretty small but they can sure fill you up!

Poor England now he's stuck with Francey Pants!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter (well, I bet some of you guys are like O_o right now…), it may not be one of the best. But hey! Better than nothing! Remember to like, review, share and stuff and I'll see you next time as always!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translation Time!

Angleterre- England (French))


	19. Chapter 19

I finally got back my tablet! It's has been a month and half! Oh thank god do I miss you!

Anyway here is the new chapter 

England couldn't believe it, he thought this wasn't going to be any worse than he thought. But nope! Life just had to throw into his face didn't it?

"Aren't you happy to see me Angeletrre?" the flirty nation asked the Leafeon.

England just gave him a death stare,

"Never in my entire life frog…" The Brit snarled back at the Vaporeon, "Never."

France was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt another hard, metal object slam against his thick, skull again.

"Ow!" he cried as he looked back and saw an angry China with a wok in his orangish-red paws, "What was that for mon ami?"

"For scaring us, aru!" the Flareon told him in a tone a parent would use when they're disciplining their children.

China then gave him another smack on his head,

"Ow!" the French Pokémon cried again, "Then what was that for?!"

"Just in case, are!" the Flareon added.

England just smirked and watched as the frog get discipline.

"Serves that bloody frog right!" he murmured barely audible.

Then suddenly America shouted out,

"Hey now that we are all here, we can work out a plan!"

Every nation just stared at the American Jolteon, almost everyone face pawed.

This wasn't going to work out well…

But not so far away, the trio of Team Rocket finally landed back on the ground and they were trying to find a way out,

"I can't believe that the twerps beat us again!" yelled a certain, red haired woman as she picked out a leaf from her hair.

"Not to mention we failed to capture those two, talking Eevees!" A man added as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, it's not fair that they got backup from that Umbreon and Espeon." A Meowth joined in.

The three of them nodded, but then the woman stood up,

"Well we're going to get back at those pesky twerps and those Pokémon no matter what!" she declared.

The two other males stared at her then looked at each other and nodded. The man then stood up,

"I agree with you Jessie!"

"Yeah, me too!" the Meowth spoke.

"Wobbuffet!" a Pokémon cried out as it came out of its Pokéball.

"Will you stop doing that!?" Jessie yelled at the tall, blue Pokémon.

Before she could go on yelling at the Wobbuffet, she heard a group of voices speaking nearby.

"What is it Jessie?" the Meowth asked her.

She turned towards the group and placed a finger on her mouth telling them to shush. The others didn't get her but just shrugged and followed what she told them to do. Jessie then scurried over to the bushes to spy on the group, the other members of the trio then carefully followed her actions and peeked from the bushes too.

"But dude it's an amazing plan!" Said a voice.

The group looked over to the owner of the voice and saw it belonged to a Pokémon wearing a pair of glasses over its sapphire, blue eyes and had an odd cowlick sticking out of its head.

"What is that Pokémon?" Jessie asked to nobody in particular.

James then took a deck of cards from his pocket and looked for the Pokémon,

"It looks like it's a Jolteon." James told his partner, "But it looks way different from the one on the picture."

He then showed her the card with the picture of the Pokémon he believed it to be. Jessie snatched the card out of his hand and inspected it, then she looked back at the strange, looking Jolteon who was still blathering away.

"That's a ridiculous idea!" another voice spoke.

The group then turned their heads towards a Pokémon with unusually, thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes, who sitting next to a Jolteon who was almost invisible and looked exactly like the other one with only violet coloured eyes instead of blue, it's fur was a darker shade and had a wild, airborne curl springing instead of a cowlick, and it was clutching a Teddiursa in its front legs.

"I think that's a Leafeon." He told her.

"Your brain is ridiculous Angeletrre." Said another Pokémon.

It was a flashy, bright blue colour and had the same coloured eyes and was holding a bright, red rose in its mouth.

"Oh shut up you bloody frog!" the Leafeon snapped back at the Vaporeon, "Where the bloody heck did you even get the rose from?"

"Ohonhonhon." The Vaporeon laughed, "I never knew you were that curious Angeletrre!"

A faint, light shade of pink appeared on the Leafeon face and he tried to hide his face with his paws,

"Y-You know what? J-Just don't answer that question!" he stuttered.

"Why not-?"

Before the flirty Vaporeon could answer another Pokémon next with orangish-red fur with a lighter coloured cream mane, tail and hair to him sat up,

"Aiyah! Can we just get on with it already!" it shouted out.

"I agree, da?" Spoke a light blue Pokémon next to him, it had dark, blue coloured diamonds on its back its paws and the tip of its tail were the same colour, it had a beige-coloured scarf wrapped around its neck and had violet coloured eyes. It's seemed to be giving off a dark and sinister aura,

"You guys will all become with Russia, da?"

Every Pokémon were then silent afterwards, probably. No scratch that! Was creeper out by the larger Pokémon.

"I believe that one is a Vaporeon," James said as he pointed to the blue Pokémon with the rose in its mouth, "And those two are a Flareon and the creepy one; Glaceon."

James then lifted up the cards that looked the Pokémon in the group,

"But they look different from the ones my cards have."

Jessie snatched the rest of the cards from her partner's hand and examined each card and looking up at the Pokémon. Then a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"What are you going on about Jessie?" the Meowth asked her.

"I have a plan." She told them.

"What is it?" the two males asked her as the moved closer in to hear the plan.

"We'll capture those Pokémon of course!" she told them.

"What!?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Jessie quickly place her hands over their mouths, ducked quickly down so the Pokémon couldn't see them.

Canada (, who was being ignored by everyone as usual) thought he heard someone and turned his head to a bush, bit there was nothing there. So he just shrugged and went back to being invisible to everyone.

"Quiet! They'll hear us!" she told them.

The two nodded their heads and she took her hands off their mouths.

"So why are we planning to capture those Pokémon for?" James asked her more quietly this time.

"Yeah, isn't getting blasted off for a week good enough for you?" Meowth added.

"I haven't finish telling you guys yet!" she whispered yell, "You know how those twerps stopped us from getting to those two Eevees right?"

The two nodded,

"Well this time the twerps aren't here to stop us!" she told them proudly.

The two looked surprised, why didn't they think of that before?

"Great idea Jess!" Meowth told her.

"Yeah!" James joined in.

"These guys are way better than those two Eevees, there's more of them, they are way higher, levelled and they can talk!" Meowth said, "The boss would give us the biggest promotion, no Team Rocket member had ever had and we'll be his favourite trio!"

The three of them thought dreamily about that thought, wouldn't it be great to be the top ranked members of Team Rocket!?

"Let's do it!" the three of them cheered.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokémon cried out once again.

The three of them then pounced onto the Wobbuffet to keep it silence so they wouldn't be caught again.

Canada heard some voices again, he quickly turned his head to where the bushes were again. But like last time there was nothing there.

"I must be hearing things…" he murmured to himself.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada!" he told the Teddiursa in his paws.

Dundundun! Jeepers! Team Rocket ha make an appearance once again and they're planning on capturing the Allied Powers. But how would they do it? And will they succeed? Well tune into the next chapter to find out what happens next in 'Pokémon? From Another World?' (I should become of those narrators in those anime series.)

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la pasta!

And remember to keep on reading!

(Translation:

Mon ami- My friend (French))


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys here the new chapter for the story! And as always I hope you like it!

Canada sat on the grass while hugging Kumajirou close to him, he wad begin ignored like he usually was back home. Canada let out a sigh, he wished that the other nations would actually acknowledge him and hear his ideas too. The other members of the Allied Forces were complaining and arguing like they do every time they try to have a meeting or a plan. Suddenly there was a loud rustle from behind them, Canada was the only who noticed this because he wasn't fighting like the others.

"Eh?" he said as the leaves and the branches of the bushes shook much faster.

"Err… Guys!" Canada asked the other nations, but his soft and quiet voice was drowned by the yelling and no body heard him.

The rustling didn't stop, his violet eyes grew wider then he quickly pounced on England and knocked him aside. A large, metal claw came out from the bushes right after the Jolteon pushed the Leafeon asides and wrapped around the poor Canadian instead of the Brit.

"Ah!" Canada cried as he felt the hard, teeth-like edges wrapped around him, pull him backwards and lifted him into the air.

"Matthew!" America cried out as he saw his brother get lifted up into the air.

"Mon petite garcon!" France almost shrieked as he saw his former colony struggling in the metal claws.

"Canada!" Kumajirou exclaimed, actually remembering his owner's name for the first time.

"What the on earth is going on!" England yelled out as he got up.

"Prepare for trouble!" Announced a female voice.

"And make it double!" added in another voice this time belonging to a male.

The nations all got up and stared at the tall machine that rosed up from the ground out of nowhere, where the claw came from.

"It's Team Rocket!" America called out. (Out of all of the Allied Powers, he was the one who knew the most about Pokémon after Canada of course. Since the TV show was dubbed by his people and the Pokémon game were popular in his country.)

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

America was the first to speak up after their motto,

"Hey! Who do you people think you're trying to do, kidnapping my brother!" he shouted out to the trio in their mecha.

"Qui, what are disrespectful people trying to do with Mon petite garcon!" France said agreeing with the Jolteon.

"We're Team Rocket! We do whatever we want fish boy!" Meowth told the Vaporeon.

England tried to stifled back a laugh when he heard those words, but then he reminded himself that Canada was in peril,

"That's just rude!" France yelled at the trio again.

The trio just let out a mocking laugh that made the Vaporeon angrier. Then France had enough.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" he yelled.

He leaped up and basted a strong beam of water at the mecha, but it did nothing, it didn't even lay a dongle scratch on the metal surface. Then the mecha swung one of its arms at shocked Vaporeon who was still in the air and knocked him to the ground.

"Papa!" Canada cried out as he saw his guardian tumble down to the ground.

France slowly pulled himself up and England quickly ran over to his aid and help him up.

"Angeletrre?" he began when he saw his friend-enemy help him, "What are you doing?"

"Don't ask you bloody frog!" he hissed at the Vaporeon as he lifted him up, "I'm only helping you because you're hurt and Canada's in danger."

France couldn't help but feel a smile make his say onto his face,

"I never knew you cared about me." France smiled at the Leafeon.

"Shut up frog! Do you want me to drop you on the floor, so you can get up yourself?!" England threatens him, but he was right though. Even though he may seem cold and uncaring sometimes, deep down inside of him he really did cared for the others.

"Um excuse me lovebirds!" America called out to them, "Are you two missing something?"

England felt heat rise up to his face and the French giving another one of his laugh. He quickly dropped the Vaporeon the ground.

"We're not a couple!" he snapped back at the Jolteon.

"Never said you were!" America cheekily retorted. (Oh! Get wrecked! I hope you have some ice for that burn! *gets bricked*)

Now England's face was burning fifty shades of red,

"Shut up! We still have to save Canada!" he yelled.

Suddenly the claw moved and Canada was startled a bit since he wasn't expecting the claw to move of the sudden. Then the claw move forward a bit then quickly throw him into a cage.

"Help!" he called out.

"Don't worry Mattie!" The other Jolteon assured him, "We'll save you!"

But how he thought to himself, he didn't want to lose his brother again. Maybe he could use a move like in what France just did, but how?

He was then knocked put for his thoughts when the claw came shooting towards his directions with its metal jaws wide open, readying to clamp down on him like a shark hunting its prey. Then he felt himself get tackled over on the other side and the metal jaws missed him by an inch,

"Snap out of it America!" England told him, "You have to focus!"

He was right, the Jolteon nodded his head and got up, then an out of nowhere a ball of fire hit the mecha and did damage to it this time, it swayed slightly and the trio inside of the machine cried out. Then a beam of ice froze the claw while the trio inside were distracted, making it unable to grab any of them… For now. America turned his head to where Russia and China were. They were both working together to free his brother, even though China didn't like the Russian that much.

Then an idea and a plan popped into his head, this would work.

"Hey guys!" Called out to the other nations to tell the, about his plans.

And bam! Cliff-hanger! *grabs my shield and starts defending myself from the bricks*

What is America's plan and how will they save Canada from being taken away? Well we'll find out in the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, like, safe and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la pasta!

And remember to keep on reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Holy Mackerel, I've reached 1,000+ views/reads on this story! You guys are amazing! To be honest when I first posted this story, I really didn't expect anyone to actually read it or like it, it was just supposed to be just a scrap of writing I did a long time ago and I thought maybe someone would just read and move on to other better stories than mine. But you guys just liked it and asked me to type in more, so this is what had happened to the story now. So thank you so much guys for encouraging me to actually show my writing/typing skills and enjoying my story.

So enough of that here's the new chapter!

The other nation drew their attention to the Jolteon, with a confused face.

"Guys I actually got a plan that will work and save Mattie!" America told them.

"How do you it's going to work, aru!?" China yelled as he tried to doge the arm that was coming his way.

The arm swung towards the Flareon and he jumped over it and almost missed him by an inch.

"Aiyah!" China yelled out, "That was close, aru!"

"Guys we don't have time for this!" America cried out, "I am sure this plan would work, you have to trust me!"

There was a long moment of silence between the Allies, then England spoke up,

"Fine, I trust you." I said hesitantly, there wasn't any other idea or plan they had in mind. So America was their only hope to defeat Team Rocket and save Canada.

"Shi de, me too, aru." China added in.

"Okay, only if this will help save mon petite garcon." France agreed too.

"Okay then, comrade." Russia joined in with a smile like usual.

America couldn't help but feel a smile appear on his face when everyone agree with his plan. The nations all huddled around him to listen to his plan.

"Great guys, so here's the plan!" he told the nations his plan and they all nodded understanding what to do.

Then the claw of the mecha broke free from the ice that was currently freezing it and got ready to grab any one of the nation.

"Okay guys time for the hero to send this bad guys packing!" the Jolteon announced, "China I choose you!" (Sorry for the pun and the reference! Just had to do it.)

The Chinese Clarion leaped up and sent three balls of flames at the tall mecha, it made the mecha sway again and the trio inside of it cry out as they tried to regain balance.

"Oh why you little, pesky brat!" Jessie yelled out as she controlled the claw to launch forward and grab the Flareon.

China simply saw it coming and moved out of the way before it could grab his, the metal jaws of the claws dug deep into the ground and got stuck.

"Now England!" America called out to Leafeon.

England quickly dashed up to the claw then leaped up high, his leaf-like tail became sharp and metal-solid. Then he slammed it down at the claw, the head of the metal, claw then detached from the rest of its body with a loud snap.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Jessie ranted on.

The arm then swung down once more and tried to hit the Pokémon below, now it was time for America's time to take action. The blue-eyed Jolteon jumped up and landed onto the arm when it was coming towards his direction. Team Rocket saw this and tried to fling the Jolteon off, but the yellow Pokémon managed to grab onto the arm. He jumped off the arm and sent a strong bolt of electricity at the mecha, the people inside of it got shocked but Canada wasn't affect at all since his was an electric type.

The mecha then stopped moving and America nodded down at the other nation below him. The others nodded back in return and carried out the final part of the plan. America then leaped over to the cage where Canada was held captive and broke it open using his Pin Missile move at the bars. The bars snapped open and Canada quickly got out, the two Jolteon then leaped down safely on all paws.

"Canada!" Kumajirou said as he ran over to his owner and hugged him.

Canada smiled and hugged back the Teddiursa.

"Now guys!" America told the others.

Russia sent out a strong Blizzard, China released a Fire Blast, France used Hydro Pump, and England unleashed a Solar beam. Canada let go of his Teddiursa and looked at his brother, the two then nodded and shocked the mecha with Thunder. The elements all combined and made a powerful attack at the mecha. Then there was a huge explosion, dust, dirt and smoke was everywhere, the nations coughed and dusted away the thick clouds of smoke. And in the distance they could hear the words.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

All of the nations cheered at their victory and hi-pawed each other. America had a victorious smile on his face, then he felt someone hugged him.

"Thank you Alfred." Canada thanked his brother.

America hugged back,

"You're welcome bro, you're lucky the hero was here to save you." He replied to his brother.

Canada just smiled at his brother boastful personality.

"You know you did have help." Canada told his brother.

"Bro!" America whined, "But I was the one who thought of the plan!"

Canada just sighed then he heard a voice from behind him,

"Mon petite garcon!" the voice exclaimed, "Are you alright."

Canada turned and saw the French Vaporeon running towards him with the British Leafeon right behind him, China and Russia was sitting behind the other two smiling.

"Yes papa, I'm alright." He told the older nation.

France let out a sigh of relief,

"You had me worried!" he told the Jolteon, "I would have had killed those mongrels if they laid a finger on you!"

Canada sweat dropped at his former guardian's over-protection.

"I don't really think that's really necessary papa…" he whispered nervously.

America watched his brother talk to France happily with a smile,

"You did well America." England told his ex-colony.

America turned his head at his former guardian with surprise, he actually complemented him.

"Really?" he asked the Brit, "Do you think so."

England looked at the Jolteon then looked away quickly,

"W-Well…" he stuttered, "I-It's not like you failed or anything. Your plan did work."

America laughed at the Leafeon's tsundere personality, the Leafeon then blushed a slight shade of pink and tried to cover it.

"Shut up you git!" England told the Jolteon, "I still think you're annoying!"

"Whatever you say Artie!" America teased the blushing nation, "Whatever you say!"

"My name is Arthur!"

Wooo! Slight Usuk in action to make up for the slight Fruk in the chapter! Sorry if this chapter is crap. I'm not really good at fighting scenes!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	22. Chapter 22

The part with the Allied Forces and Canada is now done! Yay! So in the next chapter it will be back with the Axis Powers and our professional tsundere; Romano's side!

Here's a message to all of you guys reading this, thank you so much for reading this story so far! I can't actually believe I had actually reached 1,000+ views/reads from you guys! So appreciate you guys for actually spending your time to read my story! So thank so much once again!

Also I will try my best to upload at least a chapter every day and if you guys have any ideas or questions that you want to ask me, don't be shy and ask me in the review section or just PM me!

So here's some extra random notes (you can read it if you want to)

I may have mention why I chose that Pokémon for that character and blah, blah, blah. But hey! It's nice to review go over things again! You'll never know what you can get out of these!

America/United States of America- Alfred F. Jones:

The reason why I decided to pick Alfie as a Jolteon is well because, it's fur reminds me of his hair and it somehow reminds me of the jacket he constantly wear all the time. I can always imagine a Jolteon having his loud, obnoxious and annoying personality all of the time. So I thought it would be a perfect fit for him from the Eeveelution family.

England/Britain/United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland- Arthur Kirkland: (Damn that was a long name!)

I know I mention this in a chapter before, but like what I said above there. It's better to go over these guys again, so you guys who didn't read it can get a chance. I chose Leafeon since its appearance reminds me of Iggy's uniform he wears in the series, seriously if you think hard enough about it. The green leaves and earthy, brown paws, does it ring a bell or something? No? Okay then…

France- Francis Bonnefoy:

Very simple, I know many of you guys guessed Francey Pants was going to be a Leafeon or something, but the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was France as a Vaporeon. Yep, you heard me! A Vaporeon. I had that idea stuck in my head for days so when I was deciding which Pokémon France could be, I was like; Well YOLO! Seriously guys, if you can't imagine France as a Vaporeon, just imagine this; Think of a good visual of a Vaporeon with a rose in its mouth winking at you. And voila! It's finished. (Also sorry if you guys can't get that image out of your head now. Because there was one reviewer who said they couldn't get that image of their head now.)

China- Wang Yao: (Or Yao Wang, whatever way you prefer it!)

The Flareon's orangish-red fur is close enough to the colour red, and in many Asian countries, red is known to be the lucky colour. Also in one of the reviews that I received, someone also mention that it also reminds them of fireworks and I can see why.

Russia- Ivan Barginsky:

Yeah I know Glaceon can be a bit girly in appearance, but hey! Not all Pokémon's gender have to be based off of their appearance! Probably Russia one is the easiest to guess and if you can't really guess why, you probably may have had spent all of your life under a rock or something (no offence!). One word for this- snow… Plenty of snow and ice ladies and gentlemen!

Canada- Matthew Williams:

This one was probably the hardest for me, when I was planning the story. I wanted to make Canada a different Pokémon, but I couldn't think of a Pokémon that would suit him and have something in common with the Pokémon that America was going to be. So in the end, Canada ended up as a Jolteon, the same Pokémon as America was. So sorry if you guys wanted him to be what Pokémon you had in mind!

So that's it for now guys, I hope you guys keep on enjoying this story and hopefully I will post the next chapter soon!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, in this chapter we're back with the Axis Powers and Romano! Let's see how these four are doing so far!

The Germany paced back and forth thinking about the words that Japan, what if he's right? Maybe there are other countries sent here by England's spell. He gripped his head tightly with his paws.

"Hov many countries vere sent here?" he asked himself, "Ad vhere are they?"

"Germany?" a high-pitched voice asked him, "Are-a you okay-a?"

The Umbreon turned around and saw Italy standing there next to Japan,

"Hai, I agree with Itary-kun," Japan said nodding, "You seem troubred."

"Ja, I'm fine." The German nation told the two of them, "I'm just thinking about the other countries."

The Eevee gave him a confused look,

"What-a do-a you mean-a by-a that-a Germany?" he asked the Umbreon.

"I berieve Germany-san is tarking about the other countries that may have been sent here, Itary-kun." Japan answered for Germany.

"Ja, that's correct Japan." Germany told the Espeon.

Japan nodded again while Italy thought about it,

"Hey-a Germany!" Italy began, "How-a many-a countries-a do-a you think-a there-a are?"

Germany let out a sigh,

"That, I don't knov Italy…" he told the Eevee.

Italy let out a rather sad sounding 'oh'. Germany then decided to change the topic,

"Hey Italy." He told the small, brown, fox-like Pokémon, Italy looked up at him, "Vhere's your bruder?"

"Oh, he's-a with-a the-a trainers and-a their-a Pokémon!" Italy told the Umbreon, his mood perked up.

"So, vhy don't you hang out vith him?" The German suggested to the younger nation.

A bright and cheerful smile appeared on his face when he thought about the idea,

"Okay-a Germany!" he said as he went off to look for his cranky, short-tempered brother, "Also-a see-a you Japan and-a Germany!"

The two older nations watched as the young Pokémon skip off to look for the trainers and dark-furred Eevee. The Umbreon then turned to the Espeon,

"Japan?" he asked the rather quite nation.

"Hai, Germany-san?" he replied facing the Umbreon, "What is it?"

"Can you tell me more about this world?"

Japan nodded,

"Hai Germany-san, what do you want to know more about?"

Meanwhile, Italy bounced happily around where the campsite was searching for the older Eevee and the friendly trainers he made friends with,

"Fratello! Where are you?!" Italy called out to his brother, while looking everywhere.

Then he spotted the group of trainers with their Pokémon out of their Pokéball and a curled up ball of dark brown fur, laying on Dawn's lap while she pet it's fur, the lighter- coloured Eevee made a beeline for them.

"Ciao Dawn!" The cheerful nation greeted the girl with the sleeping Eevee on her laps.

Dawn gave a smile and waved at the other Eevee at her feet,

"Hi there Italy," she greeted back, "Are you here to see your brother?"

The younger Eevee nodded his head, he then climbed on Dawn's lap and sat next to the older Eevee. He then placed his paws on the other Pokémon's head and tried to shake him awake.

"Fratello!" he called out, "Wake up!"

Romano gave an irritated growl and pushed his younger brother's paws away,

"Go-a away-a Feliciano!" he sleepily yelled at the other, "I don't-a want-a to-a wake-a up!"

But Italy ignored him and shook him with his paws again,

"Fratello! Wake-a up!" he told Romano, "Play-a with-a me! I'm-a bored-a!"

Dawn laughed at the two, adorable Eevees, Italy kept trying to wake up the other grumpy nation. Finally Romano had enough.

"Fine-a!" he yelled giving up, "I'll-a play-a with-a you idiot-a!"

Italy let out a happy cheer and Romano just rolled his eyes, uttering something about 'annoying bastard', while he leaped off Dawn's lap. The lighter- coloured Eevee followed the other. The two of them played chase while Dawn watched them from her spot smiling.

"They sure enjoying playing with each other," Dawn said to herself, then she was interrupted by a very annoyed 'piplup!'

Dawn looked next to her, Piplup was standing next to her with his flippers crossed and a very annoyed look was on his face. Dawn let out a giggle and picked up the small, penguin-like Pokémon and sat him on her lap.

"Don't worry Piplup," she told her Pokémon, "I haven't forgotten about you."

Piplup let out another 'piplup' and gave her a smile and snuggled in her warm arms.

Sorry that this chapter is rather short! I couldn't upload earlier because I had to go somewhere and I had to wait at least one hour and thirty minutes, to two hours.

Anyways remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	24. Sorry!

Hey dudes and dudettes, here is a message from me.

I had just recently started school again, so that means I won't be able to post as much chapters as I usually do, but I will try to at least update chapter at least on the weekends. So sorry for the trouble and I hope you understand this message. Just to review it all, I have been starting school again and it's a huge stress for me, meaning I won't be able to post as many chapters like I did. So please understand this message!

Also check out my other stories!


	25. AN

Hey dudes and dudettes, here's a little sorry message from me here! Just to let you know this story will be on hiatus for a while because I am having some writer's block for some time now and I aren't getting any new idea lately. Don't worry, the story will be continued when I get any ideas or something changes. Okay?

But in the meantime, why don't you guys check out the other stories/fanfiction I posted? The majority of them are one-shots just to let you know, and I'll be starting another new story/fanfiction soon.

So I guess that's all for now…

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


	26. Chapter 24

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Gomenasi! But the good news is that the story is now updated. School life can have a lot of ups and downs, and homework is especially not a very pleasant thing… Ugh! It's such an obstacle for me when I try to update stories! Lucky there something called weekends to save my life… Well a little bit.

Lately during the school weeks, the teacher had been mentioning a lot about countries and any related a lot. I had to try contain all of the urge to scream out the answer whenever some had problem. There's also this guy who would usually 'stalk' me around school and try to poke my back, the situation reminded so much of Russia stalking China. (Or Belarus stalking Russia instead… *shudder*) It's really creepy and annoying too. So I do what Hungary does best. Slap his head with a ruler (close enough to a frying pan) when he gets about arm length near me.

I am also like Canada (Who? *gets bricked*) in Sport or when I'm getting picked. How? NO ONES RECONGISES MY EXSISTENCE! (*gets splash with water* Hungary: Chill girl…) Remind me to also get an umbrella.

Anyways moving onto the chapter my loyal follower are waiting for!

Italy ran through the green grass happily while his grumpy brother chased after him. Romano wasn't very pleased that his siesta was interrupted just because younger brother just wanted to play, but he was still family and family take care of each other… Right?

"Hey-a fratello!" Italy called out to the other Eevee who was spacing out, "Come-a on-a! You're-a slowing-a down-a!"

The dark-furred Eevee let out a huff, first he ask him to play with him and now him telling him to run faster.

"Come-a on-a fratello!" The lighter-coloured called out again waving his paw in the air, "You're-a such-a slowpoke-a!"

"Shut-a up-a!" Romano yelled angrily back at Italy, who cringed in fear, "Don't-a make-a me come-a over-a there-a to-a strangle-a you again-a!"

"B-but-a Romano! "Italy stuttered out, his brother was sure scary when he mad, "I-It's-a true! You are-a like-a mile-a away-a from-a me!"

Yep! He was right! The younger Italian nation was at least a mile away from him. (Well half, I guess…)

"And-a how-a are-a you going-a to-a strangle-a me when-a you're-a so-a far-a away-a!?" he asked the other Eevee.

That did it. The dark-furred Eevee let out a growl, then sped towards the lighter one at an unbelievable speed. Italy's eyes widen in fear, and he took off as well. It was a big mistake angering his already angry brother.

"WAHHHHHHH!" the Eevee screamed at the top of his lugs as he dashed away, with the older Eevee only a few centimetres from his tail, "I'M SORRY-A, I'M SORRY-A! PLEASE-A STOP-A CHASING-A ME!"

"GET-A BACK-A HERE-A NOW-A! DIDN'T-A YOU WANT-A ME TO-A CHASE-A YOU FASTER-A!?" Romano yelled at his brother almost catching up to him.

The two Italy brothers were too busy focused on running they didn't realised they were separating far away from the group. Italy looked back to see if his brother was still chasing him, but then suddenly tripped over a rock that was hidden in the tall, green grass.

The small Pokémon felt himself lose his balance and fell under water. Italy failed his small paws around trying his best to reach the surface, he let out a gasp when his head lifted up from the water.

"FRATELLO!" he cried out trying his best to swim, "HELP-A ME!"

Romano heard his brother voice and ran to where he heard it, his paws skidded across the ground and came to a stop when he almost fell in the raging river. His head quickly darted around then he spotted something brown failing in the water.

"FRATELLINO!" he called out to the smaller Eevee.

Romano took off once again trying to catch up with the flow of the river, his eyes widened when he saw what was at the end of the river. A waterfall was crashing down on the other side and had many sharp boulders resting beneath it. He had to think of a plan and fast, he knew that he couldn't go back for help because it was too late already. There wasn't any other choice he had left and the only one was too rescue his brother himself.

Knowing it was a huge risk that could cost him his life, he dived into the rapid waters and began to make his way towards Italy. He lifted up his head and took in a deep breath,

"FELICIANO!" he called out.

"FRATELLO!?" Italy replied as he tried to swim against the rapid flow of the river.

"HOLD-A ON-A!" The dark-furred Eevee told him as he paddled, "I'M COMING-A!"

Italy did what his brother told him to, he managed to grip on a stone. It would buy both of them some time, for now. The surface of the stone was slippery and wet, the river was trying to pull him with it his paws didn't help him either. He felt one of his paws loose grip on the smooth surface of the stone and himself getting dragged by the river.

"HELP-A!" he screamed out.

Just when he was about to close his eyes and await for his plummeting death, he felt a tight grip around the mane of fur around his neck, pulling him backwards.

"FRATELLO?" he asked as he tried to get a look at his saviour.

He saw the other Eevee trying his best to pull him back onto land but he was having a lot of trouble having to deal with the currents. The older nation then pushed the younger nation onto a tree branch that was sticking out just a few inches above the water, before lifting himself onto it.

The two Eevees coughed trying to get the remaining water out of them and regain their breath. But they were both cut short when there was a loud snap, they felt the branch bob down closer to the surface of the fast pace river. Both of their eyes widen in fear, then with one last snap again the branch broke away and the two Eevees felt themselves falling down towards their doom. This was the end.

Bam! Cliff-hanger! *grabs shield and avoids all of the bricks* Uh oh! Is this the end of the Italy brothers? Or is it not? Well, we will never know. Only time will tell, and that is in the next chapter!

Hopefully this chapter is okay for you guys and you can understand it. I have had hiatus for a long time and my writing skills may be a little rusty, so I apologise if anything in my story doesn't make any sense. School has been a big weight on me, especially with maths and sports. In sports when I run I go as fast as Italy does, which is the slow one. And oh how do I HATE MATHS SO MUCH!

Anyways enough of that remember to review, like, share and stuff and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!


End file.
